Transit of Venus
by the Carpenter3
Summary: Seorang Ilmuwan dalam berbagai bidang terbaik didunia, bergelar Mad Scientist. Ilmuwan gila yang egois mendapatkan sebuah subyek penelitian Alien cantik dari daratan Venus. Warning: It's action and a little bit romance.
1. Chapter 1

After the story

 **Sring..**

Roket dengan desain silinder panjang, dengan sebuah grigi gear yang berputar cepat membentuk spiral dari ujung lancip depan roket hingga bagian belakang yang memilik sirip kecil sebagai aero dinamik, bunga api yang mendorong bagian bawah tak henti-henti nya memancar menyerupai sebuah ekor. Meluncur menabrak sebuah satelit telekomunikasi luar angkasa yang mengorbit dekat dengan bumi.

 **Crasss..**

Percikan api dari sebuah logam karena terpotong paksa oleh grigi roket mengawali benturan, sebelum api meluap karena badan pesawat berukuran raksasa buatan manusia yang menghabiskan ribuan triliun itu terbelah menjadi dua, dan meledak menjadi percikan-kecil yang sebagian tertarik ke atmosfir bumi oleh gravitasi karena jarak nya yang dekat dengan bumi. Tak berhenti karena benturan dengan satelit ruang angkasa yang kini hanya tinggal puing, roket meluncur dengan arah lurus menuju atmosfer bumi.

 **Crasss**

Roket mengalami gesekan dengan atmosfer bumi menimbulkan bunga api menyerupai sebuah komet yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Termosfer...

..Mesosfer...

..Stratosfer..

Dan akhirnya roket mencapai lapisan atmosfer terbawah bumi, Troposfer.

Konoha Aeronautics and Space sebuah badan milik negara Konoha dalam bidang penelitian penerbangan dan antariksa. Bermarkas di daerah dataran tinggi pinggiran negara Konoha, sebuah kompleks bangunan tiga blok dengan tinggi gedung masing-masing tiga tingkat dilengkapi dengan beberapa besi bulat berbentuk kurva parabola sebagai penangkap radar satelit dan tower-tower tinggi sebagai tiang pemancar.

Gedung blok B yang terletak di tengah-tengah pemisah antara gedung blok A dan blok C, merupakan tempat para staff KAS melakukan penelitian yang diantara nya memonitoring benda-benda asing yang akan memasuki atmosfir bumi. Terlihat disebuah ruangan didalam gedung itu layar monitor ukuran besar yang menempel pada dinding, dihadapan nya sekitar duapuluh orang duduk dimasing-masing meja dengan komputer lima belas inchi di depan nya.

 **Ngingg.. Ngingg..**

Suara sirine sejak tadi tak henti-henti nya berdengung memekakkan telinga diruangan itu diikuti dengan lampu yang menempel di sisi-sisi dinding berkedip-kedip hidup-mati dengan ritme yang sama.

"Asuma-san sebuah benda asing menabrak satelit radar KAS-03, sepertinya benda ini memiliki sesuatu penghalang yang memungkinkan untuk tak terdeteksi oleh radar" ucap salah satu staff yang duduk di sisi paling kiri. Sebuah hal yang darurat menyebabkan dia berdiri cepat, untuk mencari perhatian seseorang yang duduk dimeja paling depan, yang mungkin adalah ketua dari tim peneliti di ruangan itu.

"Brengs*k, benda apa itu. Choji, gunakan seluruh akses satelit untuk mengetahui benda apa itu?" Asuma mengalihkan pandangan pada pria gemuk yang duduk didepan nya, sebelum mengalihkan perhatian nya kembali ke arah staff di samping kiri yang pertama kali berteriak tentang adanya benda asing yang menabrak salah satu satelit milik mereka. "Shikamaru bagaimana keadaan satelit KAS-03 setelah benturan?"

"Negatif" ucap pria berambut hitam diikat tinggi keatas menyerupai nanas, yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru. Menunduk lesu sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh duduk di kursi bernomor 03 milik nya.

 **Brakkkk**

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dari posisi Asuma duduk.

"Brengs*k apa yang harus aku katakan pada Hokage-sama tentang ini, kita kehilangan satu satelit bernilai ribuan triliun" Muka menunduk lesu. Tanggung jawab dirinya sebagai sosok ketua KAS membuat nya frustasi.

"Asuma-san, benda itu tak ikut hancur dengan satelit kita. Saat ini memasuki atmosfir bumi, perkiraan waktu benturan lima jam dari sekarang, prediksi arah jatuh daerah barat wilayah Negara Konoha" Ucap pria berbadan tambun yang diketahui bernama Choji. Screen komputer didepan nya menampilkan sebuah graphics permukaan bumi dan benda silinder dengan garis lurus yang menghubungkan kedua nya, sebuah hitungan waktu yang terus berjalan mundur berada di pojok kiri.

"Ino, hubungi divisi pertahanan. Beritahu situasi ini" Asuma mengalihkan pandangan nya ke satu-satu nya anggota bergender prempuan di ruangan itu.

"Apa, divisi pertahanan. Yeah, akan aku lakukan Asuma-san" ucap Ino dengan hati berbunga-bunga karena mendengarkan kata divisi pertahanan, Ino senang karena salah satu dari banyak pujaan hati nya bekerja di divisi pertahanan, hati fans-girl nya senang bukan main mengabaikan situasi darurat yang terjadi, berharap Uciha Sasuke, salah satu anggota divisi pertahanan orang yang disukai nya yang berada diseberang mengangkat alat komunikasi yang akan dilakukan nya.

Divisi pertahanan Konoha, seperti nama nya, divisi ini dibentuk oleh Negara Konoha, sebagai divisi yang menanggulangi ancaman bahaya yang mengancam keberadaan negara Konoha. Dilengkapi dengan teknologi canggih didalam nya. Saat ini divisi pertahanan diketuai oleh pria jenius pemakai masker di keseharian nya Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian sudah tahu situasi nya, persiapkan hulu ledak misil PK-003 dan PK-030 dengan target sasaran benda asing itu, seperti rencana yang telah kita sepakati bersama, kita akan meledakkan benda itu diudara" sang ketua divisi pertahanan Hatake Kakkashi berdiri didepan tiga puluhan pasukan nya.

"Asuma-san, salah satu satelit kita menangkap gambar sebuah pesawat luar angkasa besar, sebuah kapal induk asing yang mungkin bukan berasal dari bumi karena tidak terdaftar sebagai pesawat luar angkasa milik negara manapun, mungkin roket yang menuju bumi saat ini berasal dari.." Belum selesai dalam penyampaian laporan nya, Shikamaru sudah terinstruksi oleh screen komputer nya, yang otomatis membuka sebuah jendela halaman bertuliskan 'Unknown frequency'. "...Asuma-san sebuah gelombang frekuensi asing yang mungkin berasal dari pesawat ruang angkasa itu tertangkap oleh tower pemancar kita. Terdengar bukan bahasa mahluk yang berasal dari bumi"

"Ino, lakukan upaya penerjemah" Asuma melihat kearah gadis pirang yang duduk disalah satu bangku dihadapan nya, yang saat ini mengangguk kearah nya.

 **..sstt..s..Kembalikan..sst.s..ratu..Kami..**

Terdengar berulang-ulang dari Screen utama, setelah memakan waktu tiga jam lebih bagi Ino untuk melakukan upaya penerjemahan.

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah rumah atau lebih tepat di sebut sebuah apartement atau asrama mungkin, yang terdapat banyak pintu dan ruangan di dalam nya. Tepat dikamar bernomor pintu 003, terdengar suara reporter membawakan berita yang berasal dari perangkat televisi.

"Hari ini, 3 Maret ramalan untuk bagian Konoha barat menunjukkan suhu maksimum 20,5 c dengan suhu minimum 15,1 c dengan cuaca yang cer...

Belum selesai pembawa acara menyampaikan berita yang mungkin sebagian orang menganggap nya tak berguna karena seringkali salah, tombol remote ditekan oleh pria berwajah malas dengan rambut diikat tinggi menyerupai nanas didepan televisi sehingga menampilkan chanel lain, yang menampilkan pria setengah baya bersetelan jas formal.

"Berita selanjutnya pemirsa. Dunia digemparkan oleh informasi dari Konoha Aeronautics and Space, yang tengah melakukan penelitian di Planet Venus dengan mengirimkan pesawat tanpa awak yang berisi robot menuju planet itu, upaya ini membuahkan hasil. Saat ini pesawat tanpa awak itu telah kembali dengan membawa sebuah mahluk hidup menyerupai tumbuhan jika berada di bumi, yang saat ini tengah diteliti di markas Konoha Aeronautics and Space. Hal ini akan menguak jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bertahun-tahun tak terjawab oleh manusia di seluruh Dunia. Adakah mahluk hidup lain di luar sana, selain di bumi kita ini?, khususnya di planet Venus, Akan kita ketahu.."

 _'And I don't care_

 _Go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do_

 _Cause in a sky, a sky full of stars_

 _I think I see you'_

Sebuah dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian nya dari layar televisi yang menjadi fokus nya sejak tadi. Tangan kiri nya menekan tombol silent pada remote televisi sebelum mengangkat ponsel yang menunggu konfirmasi dari nya.

"Hallo, ada..." Keningnya berkerut ketika mendengar suara cerewet tanpa henti diseberang telepon sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu.

Ditempat lain sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang duduk manis didepan meja rias nya. Menghadap sebuah cermin besar yang menampilkan sosok diri nya yang menjepit ponsel diantara telinga dan pundak, sementara kedua tangan sedang sibuk memoleskan alat make-up yang banyak berceceran di atas meja kewajah bak boneka porcelin milik nya.

"Shikamaru, kau tahu hari ini aku ada janji dengan salon langgananku untuk melakukan perawatan wajah, dan apa-apaan ini, pagi tadi Asuma-san menelpon memberitahuku untuk masuk kerja hari ini, kau juga harus masuk hari ini Shika.."

"Hah, inikah akhirnya. Merepotkan" Menghela napas sejenak meratapi hari libur nya yang harus lenyap, gagal sudah rencananya menghabiskan hari libur dengan bermalas-malasan seharian penuh.

 **333**

Saat Shikamaru memasuki kantor yang mengorbankan hari libur milik nya atas perintah atasan nya Asuma Saratobi. Sebuah perintah diberikan kepada nya untuk mengantarkan benda penting, yang berbentuk makhluk hidup yang ditemukan di daratan planet Venus tempo hari, untuk diteliti oleh seseorang yang katanya merupakan ilmuwan dalam berbagai bidang terbaik di dunia, yang dengan egois nya tidak mau melakukan kegiatan penelitian terhadaap mahluk venus yang dibawa nya ini di markas Konoha Aeronautics and Space, dan meminta agar membawa nya kekediaman pribadi milik nya yang berada ditengah hutan ditengah-tengah kota. Hutan yang juga merupakan tanah hak milik nya. Oh betapa sangat kaya nya ilmuwan ini.

Tempat yang menyerupai hutan tropis yang luas, bermacam-macam jenis pohon usia ribuan tahun berdiri dengan kokoh nya, sebuah area hutan yang dikelilingi oleh pagar dinding setinggi tiga belas kaki dengan satu gerbang akses masuk menuju kedalam. Bisa disebut hutan ditengah kota karena diluar dinding adalah sebuah kota dengan banyak gedung pencakar langit terdapat disana.

Disinilah akhirnya Shikamaru berada duduk didalam mobil bersama partnernya yang sama-sama bekerja pada Konoha Aeronautics and Space, Ino Yamanaka. Dengan dikawal oleh dua peleton pasukan militer Negara Konoha yang menaiki dua buah kendaraan jeep lapis baja terparkir didepan gerbang satu-satu akses memasuki dalam hutan yang saat ini dalam keadaan tertutup.

Shikamaru turun dari dalam mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan gerbang diikuti dengan Ino yang berjalan mengikuti dibelakang nya.

 **Swingg... Duk..**

Seseorang meloncat dari atas gerbang ketika Shikamaru dan Ino mencapai depan gerbang. Sebuah loncatan dari atas dinding setinggi tiga belas meter, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh manusia normal.

"Aku adalah Shurado, robot penjaga gerbang ini apa kepentingan kalian berada ditempat ini, mata tembus pandang milikku melihat senjata tersimpan di balik baju kalian" Ucap seseorang yang loncat dari atas dinding, sosok berambut oranye dengan banyak skrup yang menyerupai piercing menghiasi telinga dan hidung nya, sebuah jubah hitam panjang dikenakan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

 **Cklikk.. Ngikk..**

Telapak tangan kirinya menggenggam dan secara sistematis tertarik masuk kedalam bagian pergelangan tangan sehingga membuat sebuah lubang. Dari lubang tersebut muncul sebuah moncong senapan yang saat ini di todongkan kedepan, kearah Shikamaru dan Ino berada. Hal ini membuat dua peleton yang berjumlah sekitar duapuluh pasukan yang sejak tadi berada di dalam mobil jeep anti peluru keluar dari dalam mobil dan menodongkan senjata laras panjang yang dibawa nya ke arah robot penjaga gerbang.

"Terdeteksi banyak ancaman, beralih ke mode tempur" terdengar suara dari robot Shurado.

 **Cklikk.. Ngikk..**

Dari tangan kanan dan kiri Shurado muncul banyak moncong senapan yang menjorok kedepan. Karena tiupan angin membuat kancing jubah nya terbuka sehingga membuat nya tersingkap memperlihatkan bagian dada yang dipenuhi banyak lubang yang siap meluncurkan banyak selongsong misil dari sana. "Segala jenis senjata tidak diperbolehkan berada di area ini"

"baiklah kami mengerti, kami akan meletakkan senjata kami" Shikamaru meraih sebuah pistol yang terselip dipinggang nya dengan hati-hati meletakkan nya ditanah, sebuah pistol yang sebenarnya bukanlah milik nya namun pistol yang dipinjamkan oleh pasukan militer untuk sementara untuk menjaga diri dari sesuatu yang tak diinginkan dalam misi pengantaran ini, pekerjaan nya sebagai anggota KAS belum mencukupi untuk memiliki pistol secara tetap. Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang mengalihkan pandangan nya ke pasukan militer yang masih saja menodongkan senapan nya kedepan. "Apa kalian tak mendengar perkataan ku, kalian juga harus meletakkan senjata kalian" mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali kedepan kearah robot penjaga, setelah memastikan prajurit militer dibelakang nya melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan nya. "Aku Shikamaru Nara dari Konoha Aeronautics and Space, datang kemari untuk mengantarkan subyek penelitian milik Ilmuwan Uzumaki Naruto yang tinggal didalam"

"Master, Shikamaru Nara dari Konoha Aeronautics and Space ada kepentingan dengan anda" Ucap Shurado melalui wireless yang terpasang pada telinga kiri nya. "Baiklah, aku akan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk menemui anda" Ucap Shurado setelah menerima konfirmasi dari orang yang dipanggil nya Master melalui wireless radio miliknya.

 **Cklikk.. Ngikk..**

Suara mekanik terdengar dari tubuh robot Shurado, saat ini tubuh nya kembali seperti semula, semua senjata yang sebelumnya muncul memenuhi tubuh nya kembali masuk kedalam tubuh robot milik nya. Berbalik mundur kebelakang mendekati gerbang.

 **Krieet..**

Gerbang besar kini telah terbuka menampilkan rimbunan hutan tropis dengan pohon-pohon hijau menjulang tinggi, sekawanan rusa yang sebelumnya berada dekat dengan dinding tinggi pembatas berlarian menjauh karena kaget dengan pintu yang terbuka. Ular besar terlihat tidur melilit ranting pohon puluhan meter dari tanah, berbagai jenis burung terlihat bercengkerama dengan bahasa masing-masing di sudut-sudut ranting pohon, beberapa keluarga babi hutan berkubang dikubangan lumpur menghiraukan sekawanan monyet yang sedang minum terganggu karena air yang diminumnya menjadi keruh. Sungguh sebuah Ekosistem hutan tropis yang mengagumkan mata setiap orang yang memandang nya.

"Silahkan masuk, Master menunggu anda di dalam, tinggalkan seluruh senjata kalian disini, memasuki area didalam gerbang dilarang membawa senjata jenis apapun" Tangan kiri Shurado mengayun kedalam gerbang memberikan isyarat untuk masuk. "Ikuti jalan beraspal besar sampai kalian menemukan sebuah mansion besar tempat tinggal Master, jangan pernah berbelok memasuki jalan beraspal kecil atau kalian akan menghadapi sesuatu hal yang buruk"

"Terimakasih. Sebuah pertanyaan untuk mu, apakah kau benar-benar robot?" ucap Shikamaru penasaran. Jika memang sosok didepan nya ini adalah benar-benar sebuah robot, sungguh jenius sekali pencipta nya. Sebuah robot nyata yang menyerupai manusia dengan kemampuan mengeluarkan banyak senjata berdaya ledak dari dalam tubuh nya baru sekarang ini Shikamaru lihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri, sebelum nya Shikamaru hanya mengetahui nya sebagai hal yang fiksi dari anime-anime Sci-fi yang di baca nya.

Shikamaru berbalik memasuki mobil ketika matanya melihat anggukan isyarat mengiyakan dari sosok robot didepan nya.

 **Kriettt..**

Gerbang tinggi menjulang kembali ditutup oleh Shurado ketika ketiga mobil sudah masuk berada didalam gerbang.

 **333**

Setelah satu jam perjalanan melintasi jalan beraspal besar dengan banyak pohon dan binatang liar di samping kiri dan kanan jalan, akhirnya jalan beraspal berujung dengan sebuah bangunan menyerupai mansion dua tingkat terlihat dari interior luar nya menggunakan arsitektur semi-klasik dengan pagar tralis mewah yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen-ornamen berbentuk bunga berwarna kuning membentang di depan mansion.

Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino keluar dari dalam mobil sudah disambut oleh sosok berambut oranye yang berdiri didepan pagar sosok yang mirip dengan sosok yang menjaga dinding paling depan dengan banyak sekrup yang menyerupai piercing banyak terlihat dikepala nya yang membedakan nya dengan sosok yang menjaga dinding depan adalah sosok ini berambut oranye panjang diikat satu kebelakang, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam.

"Aku Ningendo, Master sudah menunggu kalian didalam" Suara nyaris tanpa ekspresi terucap dari sosok yang mengaku bernama Ningendo. Tangan nya membuka salah satu pintu gerbang dari dua pintu yang ada, tangan nya melambai memberi isyarat agar Shikamaru dan lain nya mengikutinya.

Shikamaru menganguk. "Kita bawa kedalam benda itu" Menoleh kebelakang kearah dua peleton pasukan militer yang berdiri dibelakang nya.

Sebuah kotak besi besar dilengkapi dengan kunci di masing-masing sisi nya, berbentuk persegi panjang diangkat dari dalam kendaraan jeep lapis baja, enam orang pasukan militer terlihat mengangkat nya mengikuti Shikamaru dan Ino menuju kedalam Mansion.

"Waw, ini adalah sebuah rumah yang menakjubkan. Andai saja aku mempunyai calon suami yang memilki rumah seperti ini" ucap Ino berbincang dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan di samping nya disela-sela perjalanan nya memasuki pintu Mansion.

"Kau bisa menjadikan ilmuwan yang akan kita temui ini sebagai calon suamimu, kau tahu dia memiliki ratusan hak paten penemuan ilmiah atas nama dirinya, Kau bisa bayangkan berapa besar royalti yang diterimanya tiap tahun dan publik belum banyak mengetahui hal tentang nya, hanya sebuah nama Uzumaki Naruto saja yang publik ketahui adalah seorang ilmuwan terbaik didunia, kau tahu banyak rumor mengatakan jika orang ini benar-benar gila hingga bergelar Mad Scientist" Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak mengakhiri sesi cerita panjang nya. "apakah kau juga sebuah robot seperti penjaga dinding paling depan" Shikamaru berbicara kepada sosok berambut oranye yang berjalan paling depan sebagai pemandu jalan, yang sejak dari tadi diam.

"Aku adalah robot, salah satu dari enam robot buatan master" dengan suara datar nya Ningendo menimpali pertanyaan Shikamaru di belakang nya.

"Jadi robot canggih yang menyerupai manusia seperti kalian berjumlah sam..." Perkataan Shikamaru terinstruksi oleh sosok didepan nya yang berhenti mendadak, tepat didepan pintu bercat putih.

 **Thokk.. Thokk..**

"Master, mereka sudah tiba" Tangan Ningendo meraih gagang pintu, dan memutar nya kebawah.

 **Krieertt..**

Suara daun pintu yang terbuka.

"Silahkan kalian masuk, kau bisa menanyakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui barusan langsung ke Master kami" Tangan Ningendo mengayun menyamping kearah pintu yang terbuka, memberikan isyarat semua yang berada disana untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih kau telah memandu kami" Shikamaru berjalan memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan Ino dan enam orang prajurit militer yang mengangkat kotak persegi panjang besar yang berisi subyek penelitian yang berasal dari Planet Venus.

Dan **Bersambung.**

* * *

.

.

.

Maafkan saya jika ini terlalu pendek, semata-mata karena keterbatasan ide dari Author gaje ini.

Tak perlu sungkan memberikan sebuah review. Karena masukan anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fict gaje ini.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah ruangan dengan barang-barang tergeletak tidak rapi, seseorang berambut kuning acak-acakan berjalan mondar-mandir, memakai jubah putih panjang yang jika diperhatikan dari sudut manapun sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kata rapi, bahkan terlihat kancing jubah putih selutut itu tidak terkancingkan dengan sempurna, terbukti ujung bawah jubah yang tinggi sebelah karena kancing baju dimasukan bukan pada pasangan lubang kancing semestinya.

Berhenti sejenak, tangan kiri nya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, menambah acak-acakan surai kuning milik nya. Ekspresi suram yang sejak tadi terpatri kuat di wajah, kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang berseri seolah menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang atas masalah yang dihadapi. Atau mungkin memang seperti itu.

Berjalan menuju meja kerja yang berada beberapa langkah darinya. Membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil yang terletak diatas nya, setelah mendudukan tubuh pada kursi putar tepat di depan meja. Tangan kanan nya yang memegang sebuah bolpoin, bergerak secara sistematis menggoreskan tinta pada lembaran buku catatan putih itu. Beberapa rangkaian rumus-rumus kimia rumit ditambahkan pada buku catatan yang sebelumnya sudah penuh dengan coretan-coretan rumus yang tak terpikirkan oleh otak manusia biasa hasil dari buah pemikiran otak jenius yang dimiliki nya.

Beranjak berdiri, melangkahkan kaki nya menuju meja yang terletak merapat dinding di sebelah kiri meja yang sebelumnya diduduki. Meja yang penuh dengan gelas-gelas kaca yang berisi dengan cairan kimia berbeda warna, yang sebagian mengepul mengeluarkan uap. Tangan nya terulur mengambil sebuah gelas kaca yang sering disebut dengan gelas Erlenmeyer kosong didepan nya. Mata nya yang dipenuhi dengan lingkaran hitam tebal dibagian bawah, menandakan seseorang yang kurang tidur terfokus melihat beberapa tabung kaca berisi cairan kimia berbeda warna yang tertata sedemikian rupa diatas meja, mencoba memilih cairan yang sesuai dengan rumus yang diperhitungkan akan membuat sebuah reaksi kimia sesuai perkiraan jika dicampurkan satu sama lain.

Terhitung sudah tiga cairan berbeda warna yang dicampurkan, sehingga membentuk sebuah cairan kimia berwarna biru didalam gelas kaca yang dipegang tangan kiri milik nya.

Thokk.. Thokk..

"Master, mereka sudah tiba"

Hingga sebuah suara dari balik pintu mengalihkan dunia nya.

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

.

.

.

Rasa kagum jelas-jelas terlukis diraut muka Shikamaru dan Ino saat memasuki ruangan yang dikatakan sebagai tempat kerja ilmuwan terbaik didunia, mereka yang sama-sama mengerti tentang zat, unsur, benda, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia ilmiah pasti merasa kagum dengan segala sesuatu yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut, unsur-unsur yang termasuk dalam kategori langka dari unsur paling gelap didunia Nanotube karbon, zat paling radioaktif yang pernah ada Polonium-210, sampai Antimatter yang merupakan unsur paling mahal didunia ada tertata rapi disudut-sudut ruangan itu. Sudut pandang berbeda ditunjukkan oleh para anggota pasukan militer yang mengikuti masuk kedalam ruangan, mereka tidak mengetahui tentang ilmiah hanya melihat benda-benda berharga itu sebagai benda tak berguna yang digunakan sebagai pajangan penghias ruangan sang ilmuwan.

Sebuah tabung kaca besar berisi cairan mirip air mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang baru masuk ruangan itu, melupakan kehadiran sang pemilik ruangan. Sebenarnya bukan tabung kaca yang menjadi pusat perhatian keseluruhan dari mereka, namun sosok tubuh manusia yang berada didalam tabung penuh cairan itu, tubuh berjenis kelamin perempuan berambut merah muda panjang tanpa busana, dengan beberapa selang-selang kabel menempel pada tubuh dan terhubung kebagian luar tabung.

"Ehm"

Sebuah deheman dilakukan agar semua perhatian para tamu yang terpesona akan salah satu benda penelitian nya, teralih ke dirinya. "Apakah kalian kagum dengan sosok tubuh didalam tabung ini" ucap pria bersurai kuning, yang merupakan pemilik ruangan. Berjalan mendekati arah tabung, dengan perlahan mengulurkan telapak tangan nya mengusap-usap permukaan tabung yang terletak berdiri itu.

"Oh maafkan ketidaksopanan kami, perkenalkan saya Shikamaru Nara, dan rekan saya Ino Yamanaka dari Konoha Aeronautics and Space. Ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san, apakah anda asisten Uzumaki-san atau sejenisnya?" Ucap Shikamaru membungkukkan badan diikuti oleh Ino dibelakang nya.

"Akulah Uzumaki Naruto" tawa lebar terdengar dari bibir nya, mengabaikan ekspresi cengo dari masing-masing wajah diruangan itu.

"Uaappa" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Apakah anda telah merubah bagian-bagian tubuh mu menjadi robot seperti robot-robot yang aku temui di luar gerbang, atau mungkin anda telah meminum ramuan kimia awet muda yang berhasil anda ciptakan atau mungkin hal-hal lain sejenisnya" Tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi, atas ketidakpercayaan nya pada perkataan orang didepan nya ini. Seorang ilmuwan terbaik didunia dengan segala temuan nya yang luarbiasa ternyata masih muda. Memang hal ini menjadi efek kejutan tersendiri bagi Shikamaru pasal nya, ilmuwan terbaik di dunia hanya dikenal dari nama nya saja Uzumaki Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun sosok di balik nama tersebut menampilkan diri di khalayak ramai, hanya segelintir orang saja mungkin yang mengetahui sosok sebenarnya.

Satu yang terpikirkan dikepala pirang Ino saat ini, apakah orang didepan nya ini benar ilmuwan terbaik didunia yang memiliki puluhan hak paten penemuan bidang ilmu sains atas nama nya. Kalau iya, dia sangat muda sekali, mungkin seumuran dengan dirinya. Oh, he look so hot. Berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari perkiraan nya. Wajah tampan dengan warna kulit kuning langsat terbakar matahari, dua guratan kumis kucing menambah kesan imut, namum minus penampilan nya yang acak-acakan tak terawat dan apakah orang didepan nya ini tak pernah tidur lihatlah seberapa parah nya lingkaran hitam dikelopak mata milik nya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" sebuah kata yang diawali dengan tawa bagai orang idiot, keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Atau mungkin aku meminum darah gadis setiap malam, seperti mitos yang aku dengar di pedalaman Negara Kiri, sewaktu melakukan penelitian disana" kali ini tawa menyeramkan yang dibuat-buat ala Psyco dikeluarkan mulut Naruto.

Seketika membuat satu-satu nya gadis yang berada diruangan itu, Yamanaka Ino gemetar ketakutan. Berlindung di belakang sosok Shikamaru, dan mencengkeram bahu lebar milik nya, kuku jari Ino yang dibiarkan panjang terawat membuat Shikamaru meringis kesakitan merasakan cengkeraman dari rekan kerja nya itu.

"Ha.. Haha..ha.."

Seketika membuat tawa Naruto meledak. Tangan kiri nya bergerak memegangi perut yang kram akibat tertawa. "aku hanya bercanda, gadis kecil"

 **Duk..**

Jitakan manis Ino mendarat, di kepala kuning Naruto. Hilang sudah rasa hormat nya kepada ilmuwan konyol didepan nya ini.

 **Slap..**

Sebuah dorongan dari sosok berambut oranye jabrik berjubah hitam dengan banyak skrup menyerupai piercing menghiasi kepala, sosok yang sebelumnya berdiam diri terabaikan di sudut ruangan. Mengagetkan Ino yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi semula hingga menabrak badan Shikamaru. Sosok tersebut merentangkan telapak tangan nya ke depan.

 **Klakk..**

Terdapat sebuah lubang ditengah-tengah telapak tangan tersebut. Lubang yang didalam nya berisi lingkaran pipih yang bersinar putih. "Kau menyakiti master kami" suara datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi dikeluarkan sosok tersebut.

"Hei.. Hei.., kau ingin menembakkan gelombang yang setara dengan pendorong roket itu ke arah nya. Dia hanya bercanda Pain" Ucap Naruto yang berada dibelakang sosok robot yang di ketahui bernama Pain itu.

"Ber..canda. Sebuah kalimat asing tak dikenali" ucap suara datar Pain. Memiring kan kepalanya tak mengerti kearah Naruto.

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi Ino dan Shikamaru saat ini, Shock berat ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang telapak tangan robot didepan nya ini mampu menembakkan gelombang kejut elektromagnetik yang setara dengan sebuah gelombang pendorong roket. Terpental puluhan kilometer dengan tubuh remuk akibat tekanan udara bukanlah situasi yang menyenangkan untuk dibayangkan, kau tahu.

"Ah,.." Naruto menepuk dahi milik nya. "..mungkin aku perlu meng-update software milik mu, menambahkan beberapa kosa-kata didalam nya, kata-kata alay atau sejenisnya mungkin juga perlu aku masukkan, mengingat koran tadi pagi, yang mengatakan itu sangat populer digunakan saat ini" Mengelus dagu, mempertimbangkan perlu-tidak nya hal-hal nista itu dimasukan kedalam kecerdasan buatan milik robot nya.

"Maafkan, ketidaksopanan salah satu robot milik ku" Membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Ah. Tidak masalah, itu murni ketidaktahuan. Bukankah seperti itu Ino.." mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah Ino yang berada di samping kanan nya, dan kembali memandang kearah Naruto ketika sudah melihat sebuah anggukan dari rekan berambut pirang nya itu. "Apakah kau benar-benar, ilmuwan gila sesuai dengan rumor yang aku dengar, dengan menggunakan tubuh seorang gadis sebagai subyek percobaan.." Shikamaru menghentikan perkataan nya sejenak, mencoba melihat ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan Naruto atas kalimat menusuk yang diutarakan. "...apakah dia masih hidup" jari telunjuk nya menunjuk tabung kaca dengan sosok tubuh gadis yang berada di dalam nya.

"Sayang nya tubuh gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu sudah tidak bernyawa" Ucap Naruto datar, membuat tampilan seolah-olah sosok konyol dirinya sedari tadi hanyalah sebuah kamuflase dari sosok dingin dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Aku membunuh nya dengan tangan ku sendiri demi sebuah ilmu pengetahuan" tersenyum menyeringai menampilkan seluruh deretan gigi depan nya.

Ingin sekali Shikamaru, melayangkan sebuah pukulan kekepala pirang Ilmuan gila didepan nya ini, jika saja tidak ada robot mengerikan penuh dengan sekrup dihidung dan telinga nya yang bersedekap dada disamping sosok tersebut. Membunuh seseorang dengan beralasan ilmu pengetahuan, perbuatan yang sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan menurut nya sebagai orang yang sama-sama bekerja pada bidang sains.

"Aku hanya bercanda kalian tahu. Tetapi benar, gadis cantik itu sudah tidak bernyawa, aku menemukan tubuh nya dijual di pasar gelap di Negara Oto. Aku membeli tubuh nya sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa, karena aku.." Naruto mengelus dagu, sejenak berpikir alasan apa yang melandasi nya membeli tubuh gadis cantik tak bernyawa itu. Waktu itu dirinya hanya menuruti insting yang mengatakan sangat ingin memiliki tubuh itu, yang membuatnya mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang tidak sedikit karenanya. "..hanya ingin memiliki nya mungkin. Entahlah, aku berfikir akan menjadikan nya obyek penelitian nanti"

"Apakah kau bisa bersikap serius, Uzumaki-san" Kali ini Ino meledak, merasa jengkel akan sikap Ilmuan konyol didepan nya. Berkali-kali mempermainkan dirinya dengan tipu muslihat konyol yang seakan-akan adalah nyata bagi nya.

"Ha..haha..ha" Sebuah tawa nyaring keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tawa datar tanpa ekspresi yang menyerupai tawa yang dikeluarkan olah tokoh-tokoh antagonis berkarakter psycopat dalam film horor setelah memutilasi tubuh korban nya. " Baiklah aku akan serius mulai dari sini, sebelum nya aku hanya mengikuti panduan sifat manusia dari buku ini" Sebuah buku berukuran sedang bersampul hitam bertuliskan 'Panduan sifat manusia dalam berinteraksi' tercetak tebal dengan warna putih disampul bagian depan. Dikeluarkan Naruto dari saku jas milik nya. "Sebagai seseorang yang hidup menyendiri jauh dari manusia lain, membuat aku bingung menentukan bagaimana harus nya aku bersikap dalam melakukan interaksi dengan manusia lain, hingga harus memerlukan sebuah panduan dari buku"

'Orang jenius yang aneh' terlintas dipikiran Shikamaru.

"Apakah ini, mahluk hidup dari Venus itu?." Naruto menunjuk kotak persegi panjang yang diletakkan berdiri didekat pintu masuk oleh enam orang pasukan militer yang berdiri di samping nya. "Bisakah kau buka"

"Oh, Baiklah" Shikamaru memasukkan jari nya kedalam saku celana. Sebuah gantungan kunci yang berisi empat anak kunci dikeluarkan dari saku celana milik nya.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki mendekati kotak persegi panjang diikuti oleh Ino dibelakang nya. Membuka masing-masing empat pengunci di masing-masing sisi kotak dengan empat anak kunci yang dipegang. Setelah pengunci benar-benar terbuka seluruhnya. Dengan bantuan Ino, Shikamaru membuka penutup kotak itu.

Setelah sepenuhnya penutup kotak yang terbuat dari besi stainles itu terangkat terpampang lah sebuah tabung kaca yang didalam nya berisi cairan. Sosok tubuh mahluk berwarna mayoritas hijau dalam keadaan terpejam berada di dalam tabung tersebut.

Naruto yang berada tepat di depan tabung kaca merasa tertegun melihat sosok mahluk itu. Kulit berwarna hijau, kepala tirus menyerupai kepala manusia bumi yang membedakannya pada bagian dahi terdapat sulur-sulur seperti yang dimiliki oleh tumbuhan, memanjang ke belakang melilit indah rambut yang menyerupai kelopak bunga kemerah-merahan terurai ke belakang, memiliki kelopak mata besar dalam keadaan terpejam dengan telinga menjulur jatuh kesamping berbulu putih dan coklat dibagian ujung, dua buah sayap yang tersusun dari bulu-bulu indah berwarna putih berada pada punggung bawah, tubuh yang seluruhnya berwarna hijau dengan dua buah tonjolan pada bagian dada, dan jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang panjang, sebuah lingkaran halo aneh yang memiliki sudut-sudut lancip berjumlah sembilan di masing-masing sisi lingkaran melayang miring di kanan atas kepala nya.

"Apakah mahluk ini masih dalam keadaan hidup dan bolehkah aku membedah tubuh nya" menyeringai lebar, hingga gigi bagian depan nya terlihat. Bayangan sebuah pengetahuan baru dari sosok tubuh makhluk asing didepan nya memenuhi isi kepala Naruto. Sebuah rencana gila dengan memotong dan menguliti setiap inchi bagian tubuh nya mungkin akan mengobati rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Subyek ini sepenuhnya milik anda Uzumaki-san. Aku tak tahu mahluk ini masih dalam keadaan hidup ataukah sudah mati, dia sudah seperti ini saat aku pertama kali melihat nya, yang aku tahu tabung ini disesuaikan dengan keadaan udara dan suhu di planet Venus. Tugas anda lah untuk mengungkap segala sesuatu tentang mahluk ini, ketua kami Asuma-san sangat berharap banyak pada kemampuan anda sebagai ilmuwan terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha" Shikamaru menatap serius Naruto. Ingin sekali diri nya lah yang diberi wewenang untuk meneliti subyek penting yang akan menguak misteri kehidupan lain selain dibumi itu, tetapi dirinya sadar, kemampuan milik nya belum cukup untuk itu, hanya bisa berharap hasil yang memuaskan dari ilmuwan aneh didepan ini.

"Hem.. Baiklah, aku akan memulai penelitian ku terhadap mahluk itu, setelah aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap nya" Ucap Naruto. Jari telunjuk nya menunjuk kearah dimana tabung kaca yang didalam nya terdapat tubuh manusia cantik berambut merah muda.

"Apakah anda bercanda Uzumaki-san. Kau tahu hasil dari penelitian mu terhadap mahluk Venus itu sangat penting bagi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan, tak seharusnya anda menjadikan nya nomor dua setelah tubuh gadis manusia itu ataupun subyek-subyek penelitian mu yang lain" Shikamaru tak habis pikir dengan cara pikiran ilmuwan didepan nya ini berjalan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mempercayai insting yang ku miliki" Naruto berbalik menuju meja kerja nya, mendudukkan tubuh nya pada kursi putar yang menjadi tempat duduk nya, meraih sebuah bolpoin. Menuliskan beberapa angka dan simbol kimia rumit pada buku catatan milik nya. mengabaikan keberadaan Shikamaru yang melontarkan pandangan aneh kepada nya.

 **Titt.. Tititt.. Tititt..**

Suara bunyi sirine yang terpasang didepan meja Naruto, dengan lampu menyala berkedip merah beberapa kali. Mengalihkan perhatian setiap orang yang berada diruangan itu.

 **Klikk**

Tangan Naruto menekan sebuah tombol tepat didepan nya, seketika muncul lima screen monitor hologram besar didepan nya, masing-masing screen menunjukkan gambar berbeda-beda sebuah denah peta lokasi yang terlihat dari atas, nyala merah berkedip-kedip menunjukkan sebuah titik lokasi di salah satu screen hologram.

"Pain, ikut aku ada masalah di sektor tiga, hutan barat" Beranjak berdiri, mengalihkan fokus pandangan nya ke robot berambut oranye yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. "Ehm.. Nara-san dan Yamanaka-san selagi kalian disini, maukah kalian melihat-melihat sejenak kebun milik ku" Naruto tersenyum janggal.

 **333**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan memasuki hutan yang lebih dalam menggunakan sebuah mobil jeep berisi empat orang menyusuri jalan beraspal kecil yang berkelok-kelok, mata Shikamaru dan Ino dibuat terkesima dengan pemandangan disebelah kanan dan kirinya, pohon-pohon yang hidup di zaman purba, bunga-bunga raksasa yang seakan-akan bisa melahap manusia hidup-hidup, seperti menaiki sebuah mesin waktu semakin dalam memasuki hutan mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan zaman sekarang menuju zaman purba dengan ekosistem penyusun yang beragam.

"Inilah hasil penelitian ku dalam bidang biologi selama bertahun-tahun, aku mendisain hutan ini seperti berlainan zaman satu sama lain hutan bagian luar merupakan jenis-jenis pohon yang hidup dimasa ini, semakin kedalam diisi dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang pernah hidup di masa lalu. Aku membaca jurnal tumbuh-tumbuhan yang pernah hidup di masa lalu dan mencocokkan nya dengan DNA tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hidup dimasa sekarang, membuat sebuah metode rumit hasil pemikiran otak ku yang merubah tumbuhan masa sekarang melakukan pembalikan evolusi tumbuh menjadi bentuk awal di zaman lampau" Naruto menghela napas, sejenak menghentikan sesi penjelasan panjangnya. "Kau pernah menonton film lama, tentang ilmuwan yang mencoba berperan menjadi tuhan dengan menghidupkan hewan-hewan zaman purba namun berujung tak terkendali dan menjadi bencana, berjudul Jurasic park. Aku terinspirasi dari sana"

"Heh,, aku tidak melihat adanya T-rex disini" Ucap Ino menyindir.

"Kau akan melihatnya seben.."

 **Goarrrrrr**

Sebuah suara keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka berempat.

"..tar lagi, ah mungkin ini saat nya"

Jalan beraspal kecil disisi kiri dan kanan dipenuhi dengan rimbunan pohon tinggi menjulang hingga cahaya matahari sulit untuk menembus kedalam hutan itu berujung pada sebuah cahaya terang seperti nya merupakan sebuah padang rumput luas berada beberapa meter didepan mobil jeep.

 **Slap**

Pancaran sinar matahari membuat silau pandangan mata. Sebuah padang savana membuat takjub setiap pasang mata yang melihat, hewan-hewan raksasa zaman purbakala yang sering disebut dengan dinosaurus yang merupakan hewan sejenis reptilia purba yang sudah lama punah dan hanya dikenali dari fosil-fosilnya saja dimasa ini terlihat hidup saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Terlihat jenis Triceratops dengan tiga cula dikepala nya, Mamenchisaurus dengan leher panjang milik nya, sampai pada pemangsa terganas T-rex terlihat ditempat itu.

"Waw,, aku tak percaya dengan pengalihatan ku, apakah aku bermimpi saat ini, Ino coba cubit aku" Bagi Shikamaru dunia seperti ini tak mungkin diciptakan secara nyata, tak pernah sekalipun di dalam otak jenius nya dengan IQ yang melebihi dua digit terpikirkan untuk membuat dunia seperti ini, jangankan berpikir untuk membuat, membayangkan nya saja tak pernah sekalipun dilakukan oleh otak milik nya. "Bagaimana kau melakukan ini. Maksudku bagaimana kau membuat mereka yang telah lama punah ribuan juta tahun kembali hidup, apakah kau bercanda, mereka bukan robot kan" bertubi-tubi Shikamaru melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Ini hanyalah bagian kecil dari Sains dan dengan penelitian bertahun-tahun yang aku lakukan. Tentu saja mereka bukan robot, ini murni ilmu biologi bukan robotic" Memberi penjelasan singkat yang sebenarnya Naruto ketahui bukan sebuah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Shikamaru. "Pain, jalan kan mobil nya, kita menuju sektor tiga" mengalihkan fokus pandangan nya dari Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi belakang ke arah robot Pain yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

 **Goarrrrrr.. Goarrrrrr**

Setelah melewati sebuah plakat bertuliskan 'Sec 3' pandangan empat orang itu dikejutkan dengan sosok monster mengerikan, berbentuk menyerupai kera raksasa namun sebagian wajah nya hancur penuh dengan benjolan-benjolan berwarna merah, terlihat ganjil karena terdapat dua tangan dikiri dan hanya terdapat satu tangan kanan. Seperti hal nya bagian wajah bagian tubuh kera raksasa setinggi enambelas kaki ini dipenuhi dengan benjolan-benjolan merah seperti mau meledak. Mengamuk memporak-porandakan setiap. Benda yang terlihat mata berwarna merah milik nya.

"Salah satu subyek yang gagal, aku ingin menciptakan jenis Kingkong dengan menyilangkan beberapa sel spesies kera dan sel-sel buatan. Dua hari yang lalu dia dalam keadaan baik, tapi entah lah apa yang terjadi sekarang" Tangan Naruto mengelus dagu, sesuatu yang dilakukan banyak orang ketika sedang menganalisa sesuatu yang terjadi, hal itulah yang juga saat ini Naruto lakukan. "Mungkin sel-sel yang aku campurkan mengalami ketidak cocokan hingga memakan satu sama lain" jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk kearah kera raksasa yang mengamuk itu. "Pein, reject subyek gagal itu"

Setelah memberikan anggukan kearah Master nya, Pain keluar dari dalam mobil jeep yang semula di naiki nya.

 **Whusss**

Udara luar berhembus menggerakan helaian oranye milik nya, pandang nya beradu pada dua mata kera raksasa berwarna merah yang menyadari keberadaannya. Kaki milik nya melangkah perlahan kearah kera yang terdiam mengamati apa yang dilakukan nya.

 **Goarrrrrr..**

Tubuh raksasa berwujud kera aneh itu berlari menerjang kedepan. Pein yang juga tengah berlari ke depan, membuat kedua nya saling mendekat satu sama lain.

 **Bukk**

Hantaman tangan besar berbulu, membuat Pain meloncat keatas, dirinya yang merupakan robot yang dilengkapi dengan sistem pegas pendorong pada kaki, hingga memungkinkan untuk melompat puluhan meter keatas ke sebuah cabang batang pohon menghindari pukulan keras bertekanan puluhan _joule_ tangan berbulu kera raksasa yang hanya mengenai permukaan tanah menciptakan sebuah lubang.

 **Brakkkk.. krakk..**

Melakukan ayunan pukulan menghantam cabang batang pohon yang di singgahi Pein membuat nya patah. Tubuh Pein yang melayang jatuh diudara disambut dengan genggaman tangan kanan kera bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah atas.

Pein tak tinggal diam, mencoba menyeimbangkan posisi nya saat berada diudara, menggenggam erat-erat jari tangan.

"Membuka katup pendorong"

 **Jrassss**

Pada bagian siku Pein dengan gerakan perlahan terbuka sebuah lubang. Dari lubang tersebut muncul benda berbentuk silinder yang mengeluarkan semburan api menyerupai sebuah pendorong roket. Mendorong pukulan Pain menambah tekanan berkali-kali lipat pukulan itu.

 **Brukkkk**

Dua tangan yang saling memukul bertabrakan di udara, menimbulkan sebuah gelombang udara karena kuat nya tekanan keduanya. Dalam posisi seimbang sama-sama kuat tenaga dari kedua nya membuat keduanya tidak ada yang terlempar menjauh.

"Tambahan tenaga diperlukan" Suara datar terucap dari mulut Pain.

 **Jraaaaaass**

Api pendorong roket pada siku Pein membesar, menambah tekanan gaya dorong.

 **Krakkkk**

Seketika membuat tangan kanan kera raksasa itu patah karena tak mampu menahan kuat nya gaya dorong,

 **Bukkk**

Tak sampai disitu setelah mematahkan tangan berbulu kera itu, pukulan lurus menerjang kepala sang kera, membuat nya jatuh tersungkur tertelungkup mencium tanah.

Pain bangkit berdiri berbalik melangkah menuju mobil jeep.

 **Slaaapp.. Brukkkk..**

Baru beberapa langkah Pain melangkah kan kaki nya, sudah dikejutkan dengan ayunan tangan kiri kera raksasa yang masih sanggup bangkit, membuat nya terlempar beberapa meter menabrak pohon hingga membuat nya tumbang.

 **Goarrrrrr**

Pandangan kera raksasa itu tertuju pada mobil jeep yang saat ini Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Ino berada didalam nya. Perlahan melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

"Kera itu menuju kesini. Cepat keluar" Naruto berteriak.

Dengan cepat ketiga nya keluar dari mobil. Shikamaru berlari kearah kanan sementara Naruto dan Ino melompat kearah kiri mobil.

 **Brakkkk**

Ayunan tangan raksasa membuat badan mobil terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang, meremukan besi-besi kerangka penyusun mobil berjenis jeep itu.

Kera raksasa itu menerjang kearah tempat Ino jatuh, membuka lebar-lebar mulut nya berusaha menggigit, membuat Ino memejamkan mata tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Krakkkk**

Terdengar suara seperti benda patah karena tergigit ditelinga Ino, tetapi aneh nya dia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit, hanya hangat yang dirasakan tubuh nya saat ini seperti seseorang telah memeluk nya dari depan, atau memang ini sebuah pelukan pikirnya. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara seseorang tepat beberapa centi didepan muka nya hingga deru napas terasa berhembus hangat dirasakan permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Aku memang bukanlah Tuhan, hingga banyak kegagalan pada sesuatu yang aku ciptakan, tak sesempurna ciptaanNya" Suara seseorang bersurai pirang memeluk tubuh Ino dengan tangan kirinya yang ternyata adalah sosok Naruto. Sementara tangan kanan nya putus oleh gigitan kera raksasa yang ada dibelakang nya, namun bukan darah atau daging yang tercecer dari bekas potongan itu namun sebuah logam dan benda karet menyerupai kulit sintetis mencuat dari sana.

Rupa nya sebelum kera raksasa menerjang dan menggigit tubuh Ino, Naruto yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat itu bangkit berdiri menerjang ke arah Ino melindungi nya dari gigitan kera, sebagai gantinya tangan kanan nya lah yang tergigit oleh mulut kera.

 **Bukkk**

Pein yang telah bangkit, mendekati kera raksasa yang berada didekat Naruto. Dengan tenaga penuh nya menghantam kepala kera itu dari sudut kiri membuat nya terdorong kesamping. Merentangkan tangan nya kedepan.

 **Klakk..**

Terdapat sebuah lubang ditengah-tengah telapak tangan tersebut. Lubang yang didalam nya berisi lingkaran pipih yang bersinar putih. Beberapa saat udara disekitar lubang itu tersedot kedalam sebagai awal dari sebuah tekanan udara dasyat yang akan keluar.

 **Blarrrrrr**

Sebuah tekanan menyerupai gelombang elektromagnetik yang keluar dari telapak tangan Pain menerjang kedepan ke arah kera raksasa yang belum bangkit dari terjatuh akibat pukulan yang di terima sebelum nya, membuat nya terpental puluhan meter mematahkan beberapa pohon yang dilewati. Kuat nya tekanan udara hingga meremukan tulang dan organ dalam kera raksasa itu.

Pein terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang karena tekanan balik akibat serangan dasyat gelombang udara yang di keluarkan. Di beberapa bagian tubuh nya mengepul mengeluarkan asap putih.

"Suhu terlalu panas, mengaktifkan pendinginan otomatis terhadap sistem. Daya baterai dalam keadaan lemah, mengaktifkan mode tidur..."

... _Four,_

... _Three_ ,

... _Two_ ,

... _One_ ,

... _Zero_ " Suara mekanik terdengar dari mulut Pain.

 **Click... Ngikk..**

Tubuh Pein terjatuh bertumpu pada kedua lutut yang tertekuk, dengan kedua kelopak mata terpejam, tangan kanan yang saat ini hanya menyisakan bentuk tulang-tulang tangan yang terbuat dari logam, kulit sintetis yang sebelumnya melapisi nya terkelupas karena kuat nya tekanan tembakan udara yang dikeluarkan telapak tangan milik nya terkulai lemas di samping tubuh.

 **333**

"Kita lihat apakah hasil nya akan sesuai dengan apa yang di perkirakan otak ku"

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada diruang kerja milik nya, tangan kanan nya mengambil sebuah alat injeksi. Memasukkan cairan berwarna biru yang merupakan campuran dari beberapa cairan kimia berbeda kedalam alat injeksi berbentuk menyerupai alat suntik itu.

Naruto melangkah mendekati tabung kaca yang menampilkan sosok tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dalam keadaan tanpa busana terendam cairan kental menyerupai air. Beberapa bagian tubuh nya tersambung dengan selang-selang kecil yang terhubung dengan bagian luar tabung.

Setelah benar-benar dekat, tangan kirinya sejenak mengusap-usap permukaan tabung yang menampilkan wajah damai sosok gadis didalam nya. Meraih salah satu selang kecil dari banyak selang yang terhubung kedalam tabung, menempel pada tubuh sang gadis yang tak bernyawa, menancapkan jarum injeksi ke permukaan selang membuat cairan berwarna biru yang berada pada tabung injeksi mengalir masuk kedalam selang karena tekanan yang dilakukan jari tangan Naruto.

"Pain, berikan arus listrik sepuluh persen" Ucap Naruto. Fokus pandangan nya teralih menatap kearah Pein yang berada disudut ruangan tepat didepan nya beberapa alat-alat elektronik yang dilengkapi beberapa tombol, jarum meter, dan sebuah tuas.

Pein menganggukan kepalanya. Tangan kanan memegang tuas yang berada pada alat rumit didepan nya, menaikan nya ke atas tepat pada garis strip dengan angka bertuliskan 10%.

Perangkat elektronik didepan Pain terhubung dengan tabung kaca yang berisi tubuh gadis berambut merah muda melalui sebuah kabel hitam yang menyalurkan arus listrik kedalam tabung.

 **Derrtt..**

Arus listrik membuat goncangan air didalam tabung. Tubuh tak bernyawa didalam nya bergerak-gerak perlahan.

"Pain naikan tegangan ke tiga puluh persen" kembali Naruto memberikan perintah kepada Pain.

Kini tuas yang dipegang tangan Pain lurus dengan garis strip bertuliskan angka 30% diujung nya.

Goncangan air didalam tabung semakin besar. Tubuh gadis didalam nya merespon dengan gerakan kejang di beberapa bagian tubuh.

"Naikan tegangan limapuluh persen Pain" Naruto mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh gadis di tabung kaca didepan nya setelah menerima tegangan listrik hingga mencapai angka limapuluh. Tubuh gadis itu mengalami gerakan kejang-kejang yang semakin kuat.

"Pain hentikan tegangan arus listrik. Ini tak sesuai perkiraan ku. Apa yang salah disini" Naruto mengelus dagu. Berbalik melangkah ke belakang.

Tanpa disadari nya air didalam tabung kaca itu bergolak kencang, hingga menimbulkan retakan pada kaca.

 **Crakkkkk.. Blarrr**

Tabung kaca itu pecah berserakan menciptakan sebuah gelombang cipratan percikan air bercampur dengan serpihan kaca. Terletak disebelah nya sebuah tabung kaca lain yang berisi makhluk planet Venus pun ikut pecah karena terkena dampak tekanan.

Hal yang aneh terjadi pada tubuh mahkluk Venus yang terlempar keluar tabung. Kini mahluk itu meleleh menjadi cairan kental berwarna hijau, meski bukan pada bidang yang menurun cairan itu mengalir bagaikan tersedot ketubuh gadis berambut merah muda yang tergeletak di dekat tabung kaca nya yang saat ini dalam keadaan pecah berantakan.

Setelah cairan hijau kental itu benar-benar terserap seluruh nya ketubuh tak bernyawa sang gadis. Seperti ulat yang akan membuat sebuah kepompong dari kulit muncul benang-benang kapas berwarna putih, yang semakin lama semakin banyak menyelubungi seluruh tubuh membentuk sebuah kepompong besar yang menutup seluruh bagian tubuh.

Sementara dengan Naruto saat terjadi ledakan, terlempar ke belakang karena tekanan yang ditimbulkan hingga menabrak sebuah meja menumpahkan seluruh cairan kimia dalam tabung kaca yang terletak di atasnya, jatuh tertelungkup mencium lantai.

"Master, Apakah anda baik-baik saja" Pain menghampiri tubuh terkapar Naruto.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi" Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri, membalikkan tubuh mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya. "Ap.. Apa itu..

.

.

.

Dan **Bersambung**.

* * *

Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada **Ae Hatake, Amai Sora, Riela nacan, Esya. , SR not AUTHOR, Rinzu15 the 4th Espada, Febri, miiko mimi, Ren, dianrusdianto39,** dan beberapa guest yang telah membaca maupun mereview chapter sebelumnya, dan untuk kakak **Hikari syarahmia** terimakasih atas bantuan nya ;-)

Banyak yang menanyakan tentang aksi ShikaIno lebih dominan dari pada NaruSaku di Chapter satu. Hal itu adalah proses agar cerita ini bisa berjalan dengan baik. Bukankah sebuah cerita bisa berjalan baik memerlukan sebuah proses. :-D saya juga mohon maaf interaksi kedua nya juga masih belum bisa terlihat di chapter ini, malah NaruIno yang terlihat. :-D :-D :-D

Tak perlu sungkan memberikan sebuah review, karena masukan anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fict gaje ini.

 _Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!_

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dan akhirny **a**..

Semua akan berjalan menjauh

Berputar menjalani siklus kehi **d** upan

Tak ada sesuatu pun yang akan kekal

Tumbuh berkembang dan kembal **i** ke asal

Tergantikan dengan na **f** as baru setelah mu

Inilah hi **d** up, apakah kau merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan

Ing **i** nkan segalanya berjalan tetap pada sebuah masa

Bahagia, tersenyum, tawa berjalan kekal

Tanpa harus rasa sesa **k** kehilangan setiap insan merengkuh membuat hati terkikis rapuh

Jika saja, n **a** mun tak bisa.

* * *

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Crackk**

Timbul sebuah retakan kecil pada sebuah benda besar yang tersusun atas benang-benang kapas berwarna putih yang mirip sebuah kepompong.

 **Crackk.. Crackk..**

Timbul retakan-retakan kecil lain yang perlahan-lahan membesar membuat kabel-kabel yang terhubung dengan alat-alat elektronik canggih yang semula sengaja di tempelkan untuk memantau kondisi dari benda itu terlepas dengan sendirinya, jatuh terkulai di lantai.

Tak jauh dari meja yang digunakan untuk meletakkan benda itu, terlihat pria bersurai kuning duduk dengan menelungkupkan kepala beralaskan kedua tangan yang ditekuk di atas meja, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut miliknya, dengan mata terpejam yang jelas-jelas dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dilihat dari cairan air liur yang membentuk genangan air tepat di permukaan meja di bawah bibir miliknya.

Sebuah tangan menyeruak keluar dari retakan pada benda mirip kepompong itu diikuti siluet tubuh seorang gadis bangkit terduduk.

 **Whoamm**

Telapak tangan halus menutup mulut miliknya yang menguap lebar, manik hijau terlihat ketika kedua kelopak mata nya terbuka. Penampilannya mirip manusia bergender prempuan cenderung lebih cantik dari manusia prempuan lainnya. Namun yang membedakannya dari sosok manusia adalah keberadaan lingkaran dengan sisi lancip berjumlah sembilan yang melayang miring menempel pada kepala kiri, telinga berbulu putih dan coklat di bagian ujung menyeruak dari sela-sela rambut merah muda panjang yang terurai indah, dua buah sayap berbulu putih yang terkembang indah di punggung bagaian bawah seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa sosok ini memang bukanlah manusia.

Manik hijau miliknya memandang bingung sekeliling ruangan, hingga pandangannya menangkap seonggok benda aneh yang mengeluarkan suara dengkuran dengan posisi menelungkupkan badan. Matanya teralih melihat telapak tangan miliknya sendiri, bagian dada, perut, dan terus melihat menuju kaki jenjang miliknya berusaha mencocokkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan sosok yang tertidur agak jauh di depannya yang dia anggap sebagai seonggok benda aneh karena dipikirkan nya saat ini tidak terdapat ingatan apapun tentang hal-hal yang terlihat di pandangan matanya, ingatan nya bersih seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

Ternyata banyak kesamaan bagian-bagian tubuh milik nya dengan sosok didepan nya yang saat ini terlihat melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil mengigau dalam tidur, hanya bagian dada miliknya yang terlihat berbeda dengan dua buah gumpalan benda yang tak tahu harus dirinya sebut dengan apa berbeda dengan dada sosok yang menelungkupkan badan agak jauh didepan nya yang terlihat memiliki dada rata.

 **Whuss**

Dengan menggunakan insting yang dimiliki sosok berambut merah muda itu menggerakkan kedua sayapnya hingga membuatnya melayang di udara, berusaha bergerak menuju ke keberadaan sosok berambut pirang yang tertidur.

 **Brukkk!**

Namun terjatuh sebelum benar-benar sampai, belum terbiasa mengunakan kedua sayap miliknya membuat merasakan rasa nyeri sesaat pada kedua sayap miliknya.

"Auhh!" Meringis merasakan nyeri pada bagian pantat yang jatuh mencium lantai, tangannya mengusap-usap sejenak bagian itu.

Suara berdebum jatuh seketika membuat sosok bersurai pirang yang tertidur tertelungkup kaget mendongak kan badan miliknya sejenak dengan keadaan setengah sadar, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang tak terbuka dengan sempurna. Namun tak begitu lama kembali menelungkupkan badan. Kembali tertidur dengan tidak elit nya. Kelihatan nya tokoh utama kita ini benar-benar sangat kurang tidur dan sangat-sangat perlu tidur.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri berjalan perlahan mendekati meja yang digunakan untuk tidur sosok bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi membuat nya penasaran. Jari lentik gadis itu teracung kedepan perlahan-lahan berusaha menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari milik sosok yang tertidur, berusaha merasakan tekstur permukaan kulitnya.

"Hemm. Pain, Ninggendo, Shurado, Gakido, Jigukudo,.. Hemms.., Chikusodo, aku akan menambahkan beberapa.. Hemms..senjata nuklir ketubuh robot kalian!" Ucap sosok bersurai kuning mengigau dalam tidur nya. Dengan mata masih terpejam mendongakkan badan keatas, kedua telapak tangan terulur kedepan mencoba menggapai sesuatu.

 **Nyutt**

Sosok bersurai pirang didepan nya yang tiba-tiba mendongak dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas membuat gadis itu menarik jari telunjuknya sebelum menyentuh kulit sosok laki-laki pirang. Mundur kebelakang ketika tangan laki-laki itu terulur kedepan kearah nya memegang kedua dada yang menonjol milik nya. Sebuah perasaan geli menyeruak memenuhi indra perasanya ketika kedua dada milik nya terpegang, membuat nya merasa aneh.

"Uuhh!" Sebuah remasan didada miliknya, membuat mulut nya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara pekikan. Rasa nyeri karena remasan itu membuat tangan nya bergerak reflek mendorong sekuat tenaga kedepan, membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang jatuh terjungkal kebelakang beserta kursi yang diduduki.

Seperti sebuah Asteroid atau Komet atau benda luar angkasa yang lebih besar lain nya, sebuah Satelit alam misalkan atau sebuah Planet sekalian, menghantam kepala pirang milik nya. Ketika dirinya dipaksa terbangun dari tidur nyenyak yang jarang didapatkan nya. Bangkit mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dari posisi terjungkal nya semula. Tangan nya mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala pirang yang terasa benjol akibat benturan dengan permukaan lantai.

"Sial, apa yang terja.. Wow!.."

 **Tess.. Tes..**

Darah mengucur dari hidung miliknya.

"Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan asing timbul dalam diriku" Mengelus dagu berpikir ketika melihat sosok gadis bersayap tanpa busana yang menyilangkan kedua tangan menutupi dada berdiri di depannya, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh hingga membuat darah segar keluar dari lubang hidung.

"Hemmmm, seingat ku baru pertama kalinya reaksi ini terjadi pada tubuh ku" Menggaruk kepala pirang milik nya. Karena tak menemukan jawaban masalah yang dipikirkan nya tangan miliknya bergerak merogoh saku jubah putih panjang yang dipakai, mengambil sebuah buku berukuran sedang bersampul hitam bertuliskan ' _Panduan sifat manusia dalam berinteraks_ i' tercetak tebal dengan warna putih disampul bagian depan. Yang seingatnya buku itu juga menerangkan beberapa perasaan yang dirasakan oleh kebanyakan manusia.

Tangan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu bergerak perlahan membuka lembar buku. Dengan teliti mata nya fokus membaca setiap huruf yang tercetak dengan jenis font Times New Roman itu, menghiraukan keberadaan sosok gadis yang jelas-jelas bukanlah seorang manusia karena keberadaan kedua sayap di punggungnya yang berdiri diam mematung di depannya yang akan membuat setiap orang dalam kategori normal berteriak terkejut menanyakan siapa, dan apa jenis sosok gadis tersebut. Namun tidak dengan laki-laki bersurai pirang ini, lebih mementingkan mengetahui rasa apakah yang dirasakannya saat ini dari pada mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok yang berada di depannya ini. Mungkin dia memang bukan masuk dalam kategori manusia normal.

"Huh, mesum?" Ucap nya ketika membaca penjelasan dari buku atas perasaan asing yang dirasakannya. "Tak ku sangka aku memiliki sifat itu ketika melihat mu dalam keadaan polos seperti itu" Telunjuk miliknya teracung kedepan, menunjuk sosok gadis yang sedari tadi diam berdiri menyilangkan tangan nya menutupi dada. "Padahal aku sudah biasa melihat bagian-bagian telanjang tubuh manusia subyek penelitian ku. Hemm, sebuah misteri" Mengelus dagu.

Bangkit berdiri menepuk celana bagian belakang milik nya yang berdebu akibat jatuh terduduk dilantai. Pandangan nya tidak sengaja melihat benda yang mirip kepompong dalam keadaan terbelah penuh retakan lubang yang berada diatas meja di depan nya. Seingat nya sebelum dia tertidur di meja kerja milik nya, kepompong itu masih dalam keadaan utuh tidak seperti keadaannya saat ini. "Jangan-jangan kau mahluk Venus itu, atau gadis bumi itu, atau kedua-dua nya?. Dilihat dari bentuk wajah mu kau memiliki kemiripan dengan gadis manusia yang merupakan subyek penelitian ku. Meskipun kau terlihat lebih menarik dari nya karena efek telinga berbulu itu. Dari kedua sayap dan lingkaran yang melayang di kepala mu mirip dengan milik mahluk Venus itu. Mungkin kau memang gabungan dari kedua nya"

Hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari gadis itu. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria pirang di depannya.

"Jadi kau tak mengetahui apa-apa, atau kau kehilangan ingatan mu, atau sejenisnya?" Sebuah pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkan lagi oleh si kepala pirang.

Lagi sebuah gelengan menunjukkan ketidaktahuan dilakukan oleh sosok gadis itu.

"Na ru to. Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap laki-laki pirang dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Na ru to, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu berulang-ulang menirukan kalimat yang diucapkan pria pirang di depannya. Dengan senyum tersungging manis di bibir miliknya disusul sebuah tawa kecil yang seolah-olah menganggap lucu kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir miliknya itu.

"Hei, itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu untuk membuat mu tertawa" Mengerucutkan bibir. "Baiklah. Aku Naruto dan kau?" Tangan Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu beralih menunjuk gadis merah muda di depannya.

Lagi-lagi sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah-baiklah!. Kesimpulanku kau tak tahu apapun, mungkin kau seperti bayi yang baru lahir" Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal menambah acak-acakan surai kuning itu yang sebelumnya memang sudah acak-acakan. "Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama" Pandangan manik biru langit miliknya menjelajah dari bagian atas helaian rambut berwarna merah muda milik gadis di depannya turun hingga ujung kaki jenjang gadis tersebut pikirannya bekerja mencoba memikirkan sebuah nama yang cocok untuk gadis di depan nya.

 **Crottt**

Bukan sebuah nama yang terpikirkan di otak miliknya namun pikiran mesum yang sebelumnya tidak dia miliki lah yang terpikirkan oleh otak miliknya karena pandangannya yang menjelajahi bagian-bagian tubuh gadis yang berdiri polos didepan nya.

"Sial. Virus mesum sialan menyerang otak jenius ku" Tangan nya bergerak mencoba mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari hidung.

Dorongan insting membuat gadis merah muda yang sejak tadi memgamati laki-laki bersurai kuning didepan nya bertingkah laku aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh pikirannya, mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Entahlah perasaan apa itu, diri nya pun tidak mengerti. Hanya menuruti instingnya untuk membantu sosok di depannya membersihkan darah yang terus keluar dari hidung.

 **Grepp**

Naruto menahan dengan tangan kiri, tangan putih gadis yang terulur itu sebelum sampai menyentuh wajah miliknya. Merasakan dengan telapak tangan kasar miliknya betapa halus tekstur permukaan kulit tangan gadis itu. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto terulur kedepan memegang pundak bagian kiri sang gadis. "Haru no Sakura" tangan Naruto teralih dari pundak menjadi teracung menunjuk bagian dada. "Sa ku ra. Haruno Sakura. Nama yang terpikirkan di otak milikku ketika melihat helaian indah rambut merah muda milikmu Yang tergerai seolah-olah bagaikan guguran kelopak sakura di musim semi"

"Sa ku ra" Senyum manis terkembang mengiringi kata kedua yang terucap dari bibir milik nya.

 **333**

 **Duarrrrrrr**

Divisi pertahanan Konoha, seperti nama nya, divisi ini dibentuk oleh Negara Konoha, sebagai divisi utama yang menanggulangi ancaman bahaya yang mengancam keberadaan negara Konoha. Dilengkapi dengan teknologi canggih didalam nya. Saat ini divisi pertahanan diketuai oleh pria jenius pemakai masker di keseharian nya Hatake Kakashi.

Sebuah daratan yang menjorok panjang ke area laut yang sering disebut sebagai sebuah semenanjung. Salah satu semenanjung besar terdapat di bagian barat Konoha tempat yang merupakan markas utama dari Divisi pertahanan Konoha. Dilengkapi dengan beberapa armada kapal perang dengan Silinder-silinder misil berbagai ukuran siap ditembakan dari sana. Puluhan jet tempur mulai dari model tercanggih hingga model biasa tertata rapi membentuk barisan di tepi landasan terbang beraspal yang menjorok panjang beberapa kilo-meter bagaikan membelah sisi kiri semenanjung. Kendaraan tempur lapis baja, beberapa Tank berbagai model serta Meriam-meriam canggih Terparkir di sebelah kanan semenanjung. Puluhan hektar tanah di tepian semenanjung hanya dipenuhi dengan lubang-lubang berdiameter besar sebagai tempat peluncuran misil darat yang membuat tercengang karena ukuran nya yang besar.

Tepat di tengah area terdapat beberapa blok gedung sebagai pusat para anggota divisi pertahanan Konoha melakukan pekerjaan. Terhitung tiga blok gedung dibangun dengan mengadopsi gaya arsitektur modern tiga tingkat. Pada sisi dalam salah satu gedung terlihat beberapa orang duduk dengan menghadap layar komputer dimasing-masing meja di hadapan nya.

"Clear!"

Wajah-wajah tegang diruangan itu terasa terangkat bersamaan tergantikan dengan raut-raut lega ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang duduk di barisan depan.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di sisi paling depan ruangan seketika menghentikan langkah nya. Memalingkan muka bermasker miliknya kearah asal suara. Seketika mata sayunya menajam menunjukkan keseriusan disana. "Sai, apakah misil kita berhasil menghancurkan benda itu?" Berusaha memastikan bahwa kalimat yang didengarkan telinga miliknya benar adanya.

Bibir tersenyum namun mimik muka tetap datar. Sebuah senyum palsu terlukis di bibir pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Sai.

"Misil PK-003 dan PK-030 berhasil menghancurkan benda asing itu, kita berhasil menghindari bencana karena benturan di wilayah Negara Konoha, Hatake-san" ucap Sai

Menganggukkan sejenak kepala miliknya. "Inilah yang aku harapkan dari divisi ini" ucap seseorang yang diketahui sebagai Hatake Kakkashi, ketua dari Divisi pertahanan Negara Konoha.

Seketika suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh diruangan itu ketika Kakkashi selesai berbicara, namun perlahan-lahan berhenti karena terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu.

"Masuk!"

 **Krieett**

"Hatake-san, asisten Hokage-sama Shizune-san menghubungi kita, menyuruh anda menemui beliau di gedung Hokage" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu yang kini masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mendengar suara Kakkashi yang mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk.

 **333**

Gedung Hokage sering disebut dengan Hokage tower. Sesuai dengan nama nya gedung yang merupakan tempat Hokage sang pemimpin tertinggi negara Konoha melakukan pekerjaannya.

Seorang Hokage wanita berambut pirang diikat dua ke belakang, entahlah berapa usia sebenarnya dari wanita ini, wajah yang masih terlihat sedap di pandang, ukuran dada yang diatas rata-rata, yang pasti wanita pirang ini sudah berumur tidak muda lagi karena jabatan sebagai seorang Hokage tidak bisa dijabat oleh sembarang orang, mungkin teknologi kedokteran di zaman ini yang semakin maju membuat wajah tua yang tak sedap dipandang bisa disamarkan menjadi muda kembali, semisal penggunaan _anti aging_ ataupun operasi plastik dan sejenisnya. Duduk di kursi dengan tubuh bertumpu pada meja kerja milik nya, raut bosan terpancar jelas di muka miliknya, menggunakan tangan kiri sebagai penyangga kepala serta tangan kanan sesekali menutupi mulut yang menguap lebar menahan ngantuk.

Sikap berbeda ditunjukkan oleh pria berambut hitam dengan raut muka serius berdiri tegap didepan si Wanita pirang. Pandangan mata tajam terarah kedepan dengan kedua tangan terkulai berada di sisi kiri-kanan tubuh.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Sebuah bunyi pintu yang diketuk dari balik ruangan membuyarkan suasana sepi di ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk!" Sahut sang Hokage wanita.

 **Krieett**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut putih melawan gravitasi dengan masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi mulut miliknya.

"Maafkan aku karena datang terlambat, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" Dengan pandangan mata sayu seolah-olah tak ada niatan untuk melakukan permintaan maaf.

"Sialan kau Kakkashi!, kau terlambat hampir satu jam dan kau masih berani muncul dengan mengatakan alasan konyolmu itu. Apakah kau ingin merasakan pukulanku" Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan keluar beberapa kali. "Ah, sudahlah marah-marah hanya akan membuat ku cepat tua"

Kakkashi berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan setelah sebelum nya menutup daun pintu secara perlahan, berdiri mensejajarkan posisi tubuh nya dengan pria berambut hitam yang kira-kira berumur lebih tua dari nya. Tangan nya tergerak kedepan bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. "Apa kabar Asuma-san?" Ucap Kakkashi dengan bibir tersenyum, meski tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh masker namun mata yang menyipit mengisyaratkan akan hal itu.

"Ah, seperti yang kau lihat Kakkashi-san aku dalam keadaan baik, meski gula darah ku naik dan metabolisme pencernaanku agak mengalami gangguan akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana denganmu Kakkashi-san?" ucap orang yang diketahui bernama Asuma setelah menyambut jabatan tangan dari Kakkashi. Tawa sejenak terlepas dari mulut pria berumur pertengahan empatpuluh tahun ini.

"Aku ju.."

"Ehem, ehem!"

Ucapan Kakkashi terpotong oleh deheman satu-satu nya sosok prempuan di ruangan itu, yakni sang Hokage.

"Aku memanggil kalian berdua kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan masalah kesehatan kalian, aku tak peduli tentang itu. Oh demi Tuhan pekerjaanku sebagai dokter sebelum menjadi Hokage saat ini telah banyak hingga membuat ku mual mendengarkan ocehan pasien-pasienku tentang problem kesehatan mereka" Sang Hokage menegakan posisi duduknya, pandangan serius kini terarah lurus kedepan kearah kedua orang didepannya.

Ditatap serius oleh sang Hokage orang nomor satu di seluruh Negara Konoha memberikan efek segan tersendiri bagi Asuma dan Kakkashi hingga membuat kedua nya reflek saling melepaskan jabatan tangan yang seharusnya akan masih lama bertaut menghadap kedepan bersikap hormat dengan badan tegak kearah Tsunade. Mereka memang orang nomor satu di Divinsi masing-masing di Negara Konoha Namun kini Orang paling berkuasa di Negara Konoha yang ada dihadapan nya bisa-bisa salah satu Dari mereka mendapatkan pemotongan gaji dan tunjangan hidup membuat nya semakin sulit menjalani hidup ditengah situasi ekonomi yang menghimpit, lebih parah mereka berdua bisa saja didepak dimutasi ke divisi dengan fungsi tidak begitu penting di Konoha, Hal ini pernah Kakkashi alami karena sering terlambat dirinya pernah mendapatkan pemotongan tunjangan namun posisinya sebagai ketua dari Divisi pertahanan Konoha masih dipertahankan mengingat betapa berkompeten nya dirinya dalam bidang itu.

"Pertama, aku ucapkan selamat kepada mu Kakkashi atas keberhasilan divisi mu mencegah jatuh nya benda asing itu di wilayah Konoha ini. Tetapi kau jangan berbangga hati dulu, mengingat pesawat ruang angkasa asing yang diketahui sebagai sumber dari benda mirip roket itu masih berada didekat atmosfir bumi, kau mengerti Kakkashi!" Tsunade mengalihkan fokus pandangan nya dari pria bermasker Kakkashi kearah pria berambut hitam yang berdiri sejajar dengan Kakkashi. Asuma Saratobi. "Asuma jelaskan hasil penyelidikan Divisi mu tentang benda asing itu!"

"Baiklah Hokage-sama. Aku tak akan menjelaskan informasi tentang pesawat asing itu secara konkrit karena akan membutuhkan waktu lama, aku hanya akan langsung ke inti nya" Asuma menghela nafas sejenak memberi jeda akan penjelasan penting yang akan dikeluarkan mulut nya. "Setelah kami menerjemahkan gelombang frekuensi suara yang tertangkap satelit kita yang sudah dipastikan berasal dari pesawat ruang angkasa asing itu. Pesawat itu berasal dari planet kedua terdekat dengan matahari dalam frekuensi suara yang beberapa kali mereka keluarkan yang berhasil divisi ku terjemahkan mereka menuntut pengembalian ratu mereka. Semula aku bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan ratu oleh mereka, namun mengingat beberapa minggu lalu robot luar angkasa kita yang kembali dari misi luar angkasa yang secara kebetulan juga kembali dari planet Venus membawa sebuah subyek, dugaanku subyek itulah yang dimaksud sebagai ratu oleh mereka, jika subyek itu tidak dikembalikan keberadaan bumi menjadi taruhannya. Sebuah roket tempo hari yang berhasil menghancurkan salah satu satelit radar kita dan hampir saja meluluhlantakan wilayah Konoha barat mungkin merupakan sebuah peringatan dari mereka itulah inti yang aku ketahui pada saat ini" Asuma membungkukkan kepala setelah mengakhiri sesi cerita panjangnya.

"Kalau begitu, bukan kah jika kita kembalikan mahluk itu masalah ini akan selesaikan Asuma?. Kita tak akan mengambil resiko akan adanya kerusakan yang lebih parah kepada bumi khusus nya negara Konoha atas adanya pertempuran, kau tahu berapa kerugian yang diderita Konoha atas hancur nya satelit radar kita, itu bukanlah materi yang sedikit" Ucap Tsunade. Sebagai seorang figur pemimpin menurutnya perdamaian adalah segalanya tak dapat ditukar oleh hanya sebuah ilmu pengetahuan dan sejenisnya, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa segala pengetahuan yang didapat dari mahluk yang ditemukan dari planet Venus itu juga sangat penting untuk menguak kehidupan lain selain di Planet bumi yang tak banyak diketahui hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama Divisi ku akan mengurus semua nya" Kembali Asuma membungkukkan kepala kearah Tsunade.

"Kami akan membantu jika diperlukan" Kini Kakkashi menimpali.

 **333**

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Narutooo!" Teriak gadis pink ketakutan. Tubuhnya kini mulai menggigil kedinginan karena air tak henti-henti mengguyur tubuh nya dari atas, rasa dingin membuat nya berjongkok dengan memeluk lutut ditepian ruangan.

 **Brakkkk**

"Ah astaga Sakura-chan, aku hampir lupa akan keberadaan mu di kamar mandi" Naruto menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Berkutat dengan meja penelitian membuat nya lupa akan hal disekitarnya termasuk pernah meninggalkan gadis cantik dengan pikiran polos seperti bayi dengan arti polos yang sebenarnya untuk mandi sendiri. Tidak bertanggungjawab nya lagi dia tidak mengajari bagaimana mematikan kembali shower air dan membuka pengunci pintu. Inilah kelebihan orang jenius atau mungkin kekurangan nya. jika sudah berfokus pada sesuatu segalanya akan terlupakan untuk memperoleh daya konsentrasi yang tinggi akan sesuatu yang akan diteliti.

Ketika melihat pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan menampilkan pria pirang, orang yang satu-satu nya dia kenali. Sakura bangkit berdiri berlari menerjang tubuh Naruto tanpa peduli keadaan tubuh nya yang telanjang dan basah kuyup.

'Apakah orang tua kalian pernah mengajarkan kepada kalian tentang hal-hal yang tak boleh dilakukan didalam kamar mandi?. Jika belum aku akan menyebutkan beberapa, ah aku berubah pikiran mungkin satu saja yang berhubungan dengan kejadian yang aku alami saat ini' "Jangan berlari di kamar mandi Sakura-chan, permukaan lantai disini licin!" Naruto berteriak memperingatkan sebelum kejadian yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

 **Slappp**

Mungkin sudah terlambat. Tinggal satu langkah lagi Sakura mencapai posisi dimana Naruto berdiri telapak kakinya mengalami pengurangan gaya gesek terhadap lantai karena permukaan lantai yang basah membuat nya tergelincir terjungkal kedepan menubruk tubuh Naruto.

 **Brukkkk**

 **Cup..**

 **333**

"Akhirnya aku sampai ketempat menakjubkan ini lagi" Tempat yang lebih menakjubkan dari taman bermain terbesar di Konoha dengan roller coaster terpanjang sedunia bahkan tempat yang lebih menakjubkan dari tempat wisata dimanapun diseluruh dunia bagi Shikamaru. Dirinya sangat-sangat menantikan datangnya hari ini dimana dia bisa berkunjung kembali ke kediaman sang _Mad Scientist_ Uzumaki Naruto dengan hal-hal menakjubkan yang mmelingkupi didalam nya.

Shikamaru dan Ino kembali mendapatkan tugas dari atasan nya di Divisi _Konoha Aeronautics and Space_ Asuma Saratobi kali ini untuk meminta kembali Subyek mahluk Venus dari Naruto. Saat ini mereka berdua dengan beberapa orang dari pasukan militer Konoha berada pada gerbang depan yang menghubungkan dengan jalan masuk menuju Hutan hujan tropis halaman depan mansion tempat tinggal Naruto. Seperti dulu saat pertama kali mereka akan berkunjung ke tempat ini, saat ini mereka tertahan dahulu oleh robot penjaga gerbang milik Naruto.

"Master Shikamaru Nara dan Yamanaka Ino ingin bertemu dengan anda" Ucap robot penjaga gerbang Shurado melalui wireless radio yang terpasang pada telinga kiri nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk menemui anda" Ucap Shurado setelah menerima konfirmasi dari Naruto melalui wireless radio miliknya.

Berbalik mundur kebelakang mendekati gerbang.

 **Krieet..**

Gerbang besar kini telah terbuka menampilkan rimbunan hutan tropis dengan pohon-pohon hijau menjulang tinggi.

"Master menunggu anda didalam, ikuti jalan beraspal besar jangan pernah sekali-kali memasuki jalan beraspal kecil jika tak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian" Ucap Shurado. Tangan kanan nya mengayun kesamping memberi isyarat agar Shikamaru dan lain nya memasuki gerbang.

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga tak ingin monster seperti _T-rex_ mencicipi daging milikku" Masih teringat dibenak Shikamaru betapa menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan nya hutan tropis didalam.

Suara tawa justru terlontar dari para pasukan militer dibelakang Shikamaru, tanpa tahu apa yang ada didalam hutan sana, mereka hanya menganggap perkataan Shikamaru sebagai bahan candaan semata. Memang hal yang wajar bukan, siapa yang mengira bahwa hewan pra-sejarah seperti _T-rex_ ditemukan masih hidup dan dapat mencicipi daging manusia mahluk hidup paling berkuasa di Bumi saat ini.

 **333**

Setelah menyuruh para robot nya untuk berbelanja beberapa setel pakaian gadis remaja yang Naruto tak tahu entah itu pakaian trend mode masa kini atau sudah jadul Ketinggalan zaman dia tak peduli tentang hal itu yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah sebuah pakaian untuk menutupi bagian-bagian terlarang subyek Manusia-alien cantik milik nya karena entah apa yang membuat nya menjadi om-om mesum berambut putih panjang di cerita anime ninja kesukaan nya sewaktu kecil ataupun koki bajak laut pirang anggota kelompok bajak laut dari cerita manga yang sering dibaca nya untuk mengisi waktu luang, jika dia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagian-bagian terlarang itu darah segar akan keluar deras dari lubang hidung nya dan jika masalah ini tak segera diatasi Anemia akut mengancam kelangsungan hidup nya meskipun cairan berwarna merah kental itu sekalipun habis seluruh nya dari dalam tubuh miliknya tak akan membuat dirinya mati karena memang dirinya bukan lagi manusia seutuh nya tapi tetap saja sebuah masalah harus segera di atasi sebelum menjadi besar bukan.

"Ah.. Auw, ini terlalu sesak Naruto!" Sakura mendesah pelan karena sebuah benda yang dirinya tak ketahui entah nama nya, menyangga gumpalan daging dada miliknya keatas.

"Tenang saja lama-lama nanti kau akan terbiasa memakainya. Itu yang tertulis disini lihat, meski mungkin kau tak dapat membaca nya" Naruto mengarahkan layar smartphone milik nya ke arah muka Sakura, yang berisi cara memakai pakaian dalam prempuan hasil dari searching internet berjam-jam lama nya.

Dengan tisu yang tersumpal dikedua lubang hidung milik nya Naruto secara hati-hati membantu Sakura memakai pakaiannya. Bukan hanya itu kegiatan-kegiatan lebih intim seperti mandi dan pergi ke kamar kecil tidak luput dari campur tangan Naruto setelah insiden yang berhasil merebut ciuman pertama milik nya karena membiarkan Sakura untuk mandi sendiri.

"Dan Selesai" Naruto berdiri mundur sedikit kebelakang tangan kanan nya mengelus dagu memperhatikan hasil karya nya untuk pertama kali memakaikan pakaian ke lawan jenis, mulai dari pakaian bagian paling dalam hingga bagian terluar.

Kini Sakura berdiri tegak dihadapan Naruto, beberapa kali pandangan mata nya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan benda yang membalut tubuh miliknya, berkali-kali pula tangan nya menggaruk-garuk bagian punggung karena rasa gatal yang mendera oleh gesekan kain ke kulit milik nya. Meskipun tak nyaman entah mengapa instingnya menyuruh untuk menuruti apapun yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang berdiri didepan nya ini.

"Emm, apakah sayap mu terganggu dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Naruto ketika memperhatikan beberapa kali kedua sayap putih yang berada di punggung bawah milik Sakura.

Gelengan kepala dilakukan oleh Sakura. Karena memang kedua sayap nya tak mengalami masalah dengan pakaian karena berada tepat dibagian punggung batas antara ujung bawah tanktop putih dan ujung atas celana pendek selutut yang dikenakan nya.

"Baiklah. Aku ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganku, jadi kau tetaplah di kamar ini Sakura-chan. Aku akan menyuruh Pain menemani mu"

 **333**

"langsung saja ke intinya Uzumaki-san aku mewakili divisi _Konoha Aeronautics and Space_ dan juga Hokage untuk meminta kembali Subyek mahluk Venus yang aku serahkan kepada mu tempo hari terkait dengan ancaman yang akan diterima oleh bumi jika Subyek itu tetap berada di Bumi. Mohon pengertian nya Uzumaki-san" Ucap Shikamaru serius. Saat ini Shikamaru berada didepan Naruto duduk satu meja di ruangan penelitian milik Naruto.

"Aku menolak menyerahkan nya kembali kepada mu dan kepada siapa pun itu, aku terlanjur menyukai subyek itu jarang ada subyek penelitian yang membuat ku tertarik sampai sejauh ini sampai perasaan manusiawi nista yang tak pernah aku miliki muncul ketika melihat nya" Ucap Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Tak mungkin dirinya jelaskan kepada seseorang ilmuwan anggota Divisi KAS didepan nya ini, tentang kecelakan yang terjadi kepada Subyek mahluk Venus yang dibicarakan ini hingga membuat nya menjadi mahluk setengah manusia yang saat ini dirinya beri nama Sakura.

"Apa maksud mu Uzumaki-san? Kau tahu ini demi keselamatan Bumi" Sebenarnya Shikamaru bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan nista apa yang dikatakan Naruto, tetapi dia kesampingkan hal itu untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih berguna dari pada keingintahuan miliknya yang tak begitu penting.

"Aku tak peduli" Ucap Naruto tegas.

"Kau sungguh egois Naruto!. Kau tahu jika kau tak mau menyerahkan Subyek itu seluruh Divisi militer Negara Konoha akan menyerang mu" Emosi Shikamaru sudah memuncak saat ini hingga tak memperdulikan tentang sopan santun bagaimana tata cara memanggil seseorang dengan hormat.

"Coba saja kalian lakukan. Aku akan mempertahankan Sakur.., maksudku makhluk Venus itu meskipun Dunia sekalipun melawan ku" Keyakinan tampak jelas dimata Naruto. Demi mempertahankan sesuatu yang menimbulkan rasa ketertarikan besar dalam dirinya. Naruto akui dirinya memanglah seorang yang egois sejak dahulu selalu mementingkan diri sendiri dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Persetan dengan orang lain jika dirinya merasa senang itulah prinsip hidup yang diemban nya hingga dirinya menjadi seperti saat ini seorang yang anti-sosial.

 **Brakkkk**

Shikamaru berdiri menggebrak meja. Entah mengapa dirinya yang biasa nya berkepala dingin dan cenderung malas ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang didepan nya ini. Dirinya yang biasa lebih memilih jalur negosiasi dari pada kekerasan entah mengapa emosi nya memuncak menghadapi seniornya dalam bidang Sains ini.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki nya kedepan mendekati posisi Naruto duduk. Ketika jarak antara keduanya memungkinkan untuk Shikamaru melayangkan sebuah pukulan, kaki kiri nya kedepan bertumpu kuat-kuat pada permukaan lantai yang beralaskan karpet beludru. Ketika melihat Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya Tangan kanan Shikamaru tergenggam erat hingga arteri serta otot pada pergelangan tangan menonjol keluar menarik tangan kebelakang dengan menekuk siku membentuk sudut enampuluh drajat mempersiapkan sudut laju pukulan agak jauh agar rasa sakit yang dihasilkan lebih besar.

 **Slapp**

Sebuah pukulan keras tangan Shikamaru terarah lurus kedepan menuju arah pelipis kiri Naruto. Sebuah perpaduan antara gaya pegas dan dorong yang dihasilkan oleh puluhan otot pada lengan menyebabkan kecepatan pukulan yang hampir tidak bisa dihindari.

Sayangnya Naruto bukanlah manusia biasa pada umumnya. sebuah pukulan seperti itu masih sempat terbaca oleh mata miliknya. Menundukkan badan nya sedetik sebelum bogem mentah itu mengenai wajah yang ibunya dulu bilang paling tampan sedunia. Bersamaan dengan gerakan menundukkan badan tangan kanannya tergenggam erat mempersiapkan sebuah pukulan balasan.

 **Bukkk**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut Shikamaru. Membuat tubuh nya terpelanting kebelakang menubruk sebuah kursi. Untuk sekejap lambung nya merasakan perpaduan antara rasa nyeri dan mual secara bersamaan akibat benturan dengan kepalan tinju Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yang sejak tadi berdiri diam dibelakang Shikamaru berteriak berlari menghampiri tubuh Shikamaru yang terduduk di lantai.

Beberapa pasukan militer yang melihat itu langsung berlari kedepan bersiap menyerang Naruto.

"Hentikan, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian" Ucap Shikamaru sambil tangan nya mengelap darah segar yang keluar dari mulut nya. Bangkit berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Ino.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum para robot milik ku menyadari majikan nya dalam bahaya. Jika itu sampai terjadi ku pastikan kalian tidak akan pulang dari tempat ini, hewan ternak milikku memerlukan suplai daging yang tidak sedikit kalian tahu, jangan lupakan bunga _Carnivora_ di kebun milikku yang saat ini sedang musim semi hingga memerlukan darah segar dari mahluk berdarah panas untuk kelangsungan mekarnya bunga indah miliknya" Tangan Naruto terayun kearah pintu keluar ruangan itu, memberikan isyarat pengusiran sepihak.

Dan **Bersambung..**

* * *

Apakah masih ada yang menanti cerita super serius ini, :-D :-D kuharap masih ada. Maafkan saya atas lama nya waktu update, kepulangan saya ke Negeri sendiri membuat jadwal update berantakan. Kelamaan berada di Negara orang membuat ku sempat kaget dengan betapa mahal nya tarif internet di tanah air Hehehe (kebiasaan pakai internet gratis)

Saya mengambil sosok Sakura disini dari karakter Jibril di anime **No game No life** perbedaan nya hanya pada warna mata hijau yang aku pertahankan sebagai identitas asli milik Sakura selain warna rambut pink milik nya.

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk **Ae Hatake, sakuvenus, shella utama 3, Pian-Sama, The Walker, Amai Sora, SR not AUTHOR, Nameboe-sama, lora bozz 29, The KidSNo OppAi, Febri, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates** dan beberapa **Guest** yang bersedia membaca dan meluangkan sedikit waktunya menulis beberapa kata di kolom review pada chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat menghargai apapun yang tertulis disana.

 **Berminat Review?**

 _Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!_

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Terlihat tangkai benalu tumbuh subur dengan helaian serabut akar mencengkeram menusuk lapisan epidermis batang pinus, mencoba mencuri nutrisi dari sana. Seakan tak terpengaruh dengan Simbiosis Parasitisme yang dialaminya, nutrisi yang terus berkurang akibat tercuri oleh benalu tak mempengaruhi pertumbuhan sang Pohon. Pohon tersebut tumbuh tinggi menjulang seakan tak mau kalah dengan pohon-pohon sejenis disekitarnya, dengan banyak tangkai yang menyebar kearah sekeliling membuat tempat dibawah nya tersembunyi dari pandangan mata orang di kejahuan.

Tepat dibawah rimbunan pohon tersebut sebuah rumah kecil sederhana dengan arsitektur bangunan bergaya rumah tradisional yang sudah jarang ditemukan di abad ini. Orang akan mudah tertipu jika hanya melihat nya secara sekilas tanpa melihat jauh kesisi dalam rumah yang ternyata merupakan sebuah pintu gerbang masuk kelorong menuju bawah tanah. Sebuah lorong panjang yang diterangi lampu _Incandenscent_ berpedar putih yang terpasang diatas lorong, masing-masing lampu berjarak sepuluh meter yang terhubung dengan sebuah kabel yang tersusun secara seri disepanjang lorong.

Sekitar seratus meter dari pintu masuk, lorong akan terpencar terhubung dengan banyak cabang lorong lain yang akan membuat tersesat menuju jebakan yang mematikan siapapun yang belum mengenal tempat ini dan mencoba masuk kedalam. Dari sekian banyak cabang lorong hanya satu yang merupakan cabang yang aman untuk dilalui.

Lorong yang aman akan terhubung dengan sebuah lorong yang dilengkapi dengan eskalator berjalan dibagian permukaan lantai. sekitar sepuluh meter ekskalator akan tergantikan dengan tangga yang membawa naik menuju pintu baja yang hanya bisa dilewati dengan memasukkan beberapa digit sandi kedalam monitor kecil di samping pintu.

Tepat disebuah ruangan dibalik pintu baja tersebut terdapat tempat yang tergolong canggih untuk sebuah ruang Laboratorium.

Beberapa benda-benda menjijikan yang dulunya merupakan bagian dari tubuh mahluk hidup tersimpan terendam cairan bening dalam sebuah tabung berjejer rapi dibeberapa rak tinggi disisi ruangan, merapat dinding.

Bau obat-obatan masih bisa tercium meski sudah tersimpan rapat didalam botol-botol ukuran sedang.

Literan cairan kimia berbeda warna mengisi tabung-tabung kaca _erlenmeyer_ memenuhi permukaan meja panjang dipojok ruangan. Hewan-hewan tak berdosa, Ular, tikus, kelinci hingga kelelawar terkurung pada kandang-kandang kecil berjeruji besi yang mungkin dikhususkan sebagai hewan percobaan. Begitupun dengan alat-alat penelitian mulai dari perangkat sederhana sampai perangkat canggih yang rumitpun dapat ditemukan berjajar rapi di tempat ini.

Tepat ditengah ruangan terdapat satu set meja kerja dengan banyak berkas-berkas putih memenuhi permukaan meja, memisah kan dua orang yang kini saling bertatapan intens. seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang menjuntai kebawah, seorang lagi pria berkaca mata berambut silver yang berdiri didepan nya.

"Orochimaru-sama. Saat ini Uzumaki menolak menyerahkan mahluk itu kepada Divisi Konoha Aeronautics and Space, menurut prediksi ku demi keselamatan dunia mereka akan menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk merebut nya dari tangan Uzumaki" terdengar ucapan dari seseorang berambut silver diikat satu kebelakang yang berdiri didepan meja. Tangan kirinya sesekali membenarkan posisi kaca mata yang dipakai, yang sesekali turun dari posisi ideal kaca mata yang seharusnya.

"Heh!, Inilah yang aku harapkan. Musuh-musuhku akan saling menghancurkan satu sama lain, khukhukhukhu.." Kali ini suara pria yang dipanggil sebagai Orochimaru. Terdengar tawa mengerikan penuh aura jahat setelahnya. "Terus lakukan tugas mu untuk memata-matai seluruh pergerakan mereka Kabuto" Pandangan Orochimaru lurus menghadap pria yang berdiri didepan nya.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama, lalu kalau boleh saya tahu apa rencana anda?" Ucap Kabuto penuh tanda tanya. Meski dirinya tahu orang yang dipanggil nya tuan ini adalah orang yang cerdas, atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai jenius yang pernah menjadi Ilmuan terbaik didunia selalu memikirkan rencana yang terbaik namun jika dirinya juga mengetahui apa rencana yang akan dilakukan tuannya, dirinya bisa mengoreksi atau mungkin sedikit banyak memberikan masukan yang berguna sesuai tugas nya sebagai tangan kanan sang Snake Scientist tuannya yang duduk didepannya ini.

"Otak ku penuh dengan hal-hal keji yang tersimpan rapat dalam setiap inchi sel penyusun nya. Belum saat nya kau tahu akan hal itu Kabuto" Tersenyum tipis seolah tak terlihat jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama. Tangan saling bertaut satu sama lain kini digunakan sebagai penyangga dagu. Di kornea mata kuning miliknya yang menyerupai ular, berseliweran bayangan-bayangan akan hal-hal keji yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh manusia berotak dangkal yang akan dia lakukan.

Orochimaru sang Snake scientist seorang ilmuan ahli biologi, mendapat predikat master dalam memutarbalikan unsur genetik sel hewan. Sebuah pencapaian tertinggi pernah menjadi ilmuwan terbaik di dunia namun tercabut karena banyak masalah yang ditimbulkannya diantaranya percobaan ilmiah berbahaya yang tidak dapat ditoleransi tingkat bahayanya dan pernah hampir menghancurkan sebuah negara dengan hewan-hewan percobaan raksasa miliknya.

"Orochimaru-sama, saya hanya sekedar ingin mengajukan pendapat saya" Menatap lurus ke mata sang Master mencoba memastika dirinya mendapatkan perhatian dari Orochimaru.

"Bukankan sebaiknya anda mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan mahluk Venus itu, bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu, Orochimaru-sama" Mulut kabuto ikut tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Mulut Orochimaru tersenyum semakin lebar ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakanya. "Jika itu bisa dilakukan dan memungkinkan untuk dilakukan kerja-sama antara anda dan mahluk Venus itu. mungkin anda bisa membantu mereka dengan teknologi-teknologi canggih yang anda miliki. Namun di samping itu anda bisa memanfaatkan mereka untuk kepentingan anda, menguasai seluruh Dunia misalnya"

"Sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan dari mu Kabuto. Ide mu membuat hatiku berdesir merasakan malapetaka apa yang akan terjadi jika rencana itu terlaksana dengan baik" Terdengar tawa melengking dari Orochimaru.

"Dan mereka para musuh-musuhku terutama Uzumaki Naruto murid kepar*t tak tahu diri itu akan merasakan akibatnya" Tawa Orochimaru terdengar semakin keras menggema diruangan itu.

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, Typo, Out of character, dll. . .

"Dengar Sakura-chan. Kau di sini berperan sebagai asistenku. Kurasa penampilan mu tak akan menjadi masalah karena mereka hanya akan menganggap mu sebagai salah satu robot milikku. Satu lagi, jangan berkata yang aneh aneh, meski di tempat yang akan kita kunjungi ini adalah tempat berkumpul nya orang-orang aneh menurut ku" Ucap pria bersurai kuning yang di ketahui sebagai Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto berada pada kursi kemudi sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Jangan bertanya apa jenis mobil yang di kendarainya, karena mungkin kalian akan terkejut. Sementara Sakura berada duduk di kursi samping kemudi, terlihat sangat antusias melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam melalui kaca transparan mobil. Mungkin jika bisa ditebak yang sedang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara benda-benda diluar yang tertangkap bola mata hijau miliknya seperti manusia, pohon, dan yang lainnya yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan diam namun terlihat bergerak ke belakang menjauhi benda yang di sebut mobil yang dia naiki saat ini.

"Aku tahu itu Naruto. Mungkin kau juga termasuk orang aneh sama seperti mereka yang kau anggap orang-orang aneh. Aku memiliki otak yang cerdas kau tahu, aku mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat dan tepat. Melalui benda-benda cetak maupun elektronik yang kau miliki di Mansion mu aku dapat mengerti banyak hal tentang bagaimana mahluk yang kau sebut sebagai manusia itu hidup dan berinteraksi" Telapak tangan Sakura meraba dada miliknya sendiri, tepat pada bagian dimana dia merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak disana. Memejamkan mata merasakan melodi indah yang tercipta dari dentuman nada pada jantung miliknya. Salah satu ciri manusia adalah memiliki jantung sebagai pemberi motivasi bagi darah untuk melakukan petualangan melalui jalan panjang pembuluh-pembuluh dengan ribuan cabang namun tetap berakhir kembali pada jantung sungguh siklus kesetiaan yang menakjubkan. Apakah tubuhnya memiliki bagian-bagian itu, apakah didalam tubuh nya juga terjadi pristiwa yang harus ada pada tubuh mahluk yang disebut manusia, apakah dirinya layak disebut dengan manusia. Hal yang sempat terpikirkan dibenak Sakura.

"Dan cara hidup mu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan itu" Mata hijau Sakura memandang intens Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Jari telunjuk nya teracung ke depan menggores-gores halus permukaan pipi Naruto tepat pada garis-garis halus yang membentuk kumis kucing. Interaksinya setiap hari dengan Naruto membuat nya cepat akrab dengan laki-laki bersurai kuning ini, selain itu Naruto lah manusia pertama yang dia kenal kalau masih bisa di sebut manusia, atau mungkin istilah Demi-human yang merupakan istilah yang dia temukan dari buku _mythology_ yang dia baca pantas di sematkan pada Naruto. Dia telah banyak belajar akhir-akhir ini, tentang siapa Naruto sebenarnya dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, mungkin selain aspek-aspek di atas yang paling melatar belakangi cepat akrab nya kami berdua adalah kami sama-sama bukan manusia seutuh nya. Bukankah yang paling mengerti dirimu adalah sesuatu yang sama dengan jenis mu seperti itulah yang aku ketahui dari buku sosial yang juga pernah aku baca.

"Pantaskah itu ku sebut dengan hinaan. Atau mungkin sebuah pujian untuk ku. Mengingat standar orang normal saat ini sangat jauh dari kata menyenangkan, mereka yang normal mungkin setiap hari tertekan oleh keinginan mereka untuk terlihat normal dimata orang lain. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya dari pada harus menjadi seperti orang lain agar tidak disebut orang yang aneh" Naruto menimpali. Meski terganggu dengan rasa geli karena tangan halus Sakura merayap lembut di pipi kirinya tapi entah mengapa dia tetap ingin seperti itu, inikah yang disebut kurang nya sentuhan wanita. Tertawa dalam hati.(susah nya jadi JONES sejak kecil :v)

"Dasar orang aneh" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri heh?" Tangan kiri Naruto yang semula memegang setir kemudi beralih merayap kesamping tepat nya menyentuh bagian bawah sayap kecil yang berada pada punggung bawah Sakura. Jangan lupakan senyum menyeringai di bibirnya.

"Akhh akhh!. Itu geli Naruto-baka" tangan Sakura dengan reflek bergerak ke kepala Naruto.

 **Plakkk!**

 **Ckittt!**

Mungkin mereka lupa kalau sedang berkendara di jalan raya. Dan mengabaikan betapa berbahayanya bercumbu didalam mobil yang sedang melaju dengan akselerasi tinggi.

 **333**

"Perlukah kita menggunakan ini semua untuk menyerang satu orang. Aku tak akan mempertanyakan kebijakan atasan ku jika itu masuk akal. Tiga puluh persen persenjataan berat militer Negara digunakan untuk menyerang satu orang penduduk sipil yang tak terkait dengan institusi militer Negara lain manapun. Apa Negara ini sudah gila" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang hampir tak dapat dikenali karena kaca mata hitam serta kepalanya yang tertutup kerudung jaket. Memandang puluhan alat berat seperti tank, peluncur misil dan beberapa jet tempur berbaris rapi di dalam hanggar.

"Wow! Aku sempat terkejut dengan kalimat panjang yang kau ucapkan Shino. Kau akhir-akhir ini sangat-sangat _Out-of-character_ kau tahu. Ssst!" Satu orang lagi yang merupakan lawan bicara Shino menimpali. Tangan nya melambai memberi isyarat agar teman nya itu mendekat seolah-olah akan membisikan sesuatu rahasia yang penting.

"Menurut informasi terpercaya dari seseorang yang aku kenal yang pernah bertemu dengan satu orang yang kau maksudkan akan menjadi target serangan. Seorang itu adalah monster sstttt!" Menjauhkan bibir nya dari telinga Shino dengan jari telunjuk berada di depan bibir memberi isyarat agar diam menjaga rahasia.

"Jangan bercanda kau Kiba. Ka.. "

'Seluruh anggota yang terlibat dalam misi dengan kode A303 diharapkan segera memasuki ruang blok satu'

Kata-kata Shino terintruksi oleh suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di masing-masing bagian gedung di Divisi pertahanan Konoha itu.

"Kau dengar itu kawan. Aku sudah tak sabar mengendarai Akamaru pada misi ini" Ucapan Kiba dibarengi dengan tepukan tangan kanannya pada bahu Shino sementra tangan kiri nya menunjuk sebuah jet tempur yang terparkir rapi dengan jet-jet tempur lain.

"Apa kau bodoh menamai sebuah pesawat Kau tahu itu hanyalah benda mati" Geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya dengan teman satu tim nya ini. "Ayo cepat kita ke ruang blok satu atau Ketua tim kita akan marah karena terlalu lama menunggu anak bodoh seperti mu" Shino menyeret pergelangan tangan Kiba tak memperdulikan kalimat protesnya karena disebut bodoh.

 **333**

Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Naruto dengan selamat keluar dari jalan kota yang ramai kini memasuki jalan yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi karena hanya terhitung mobil Naruto sendirilah yang melewati jalan ini.

Setelah lama menyusuri jalan beraspal mobil Naruto dihadapkan pada sebuah jembatan yang menyebrangi sungai besar dengan arus deras yang kemungkinan berasal langsung dari laut karena letak nya yang mendekati pantai. Terlihat seperti jembatan yang tak terawat karena sebagian besi pembatas sisi kiri dan kanan banyak yang berkarat dan terlepas dari tempat seharus nya.

"Apakah kita tak salah jalan Naruto. Apakah tempat seram ini yang kau bilang sebagai tempat pertemuan rahasia tahunan para ilmuwan hebat di seluruh dunia" Akhir nya Sakura melepaskan sebuah pertanyaan akan apa yang menjadi kebingungannya. Karena setelah melewati jembatan yang berkarat disana-sini dan tak layak pakai menurut setandar prasarana transportasi umum negara maju seperti Konoha kecuali kategori negara berkembang kebawah masih menggunakan nya. Hal itu di ketahui Sakura setelah membaca buku tentang Ilmu bangun dan ruang, salah satu koleksi perpustakaan Naruto.

Mobil Naruto kemudian di hadapkan dengan sebuah kota mati penuh bangunan-bangunan yang sebagian hancur tak terawat dengan rumput-rumput dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh semaunya tak memikirkan sekitarnya hingga sebagian akar menghancurkan dinding yang lapuk termakan waktu.

"Bukankah orang-orang yang aneh menyukai tempat yang aneh juga" Naruto memberikan jeda sejenak akan kalimat nya untuk membelokkan stir kemudi untuk mengendalikan mobil menuju tikungan jalan yang benar. "Tempat ini dulu nya adalah laboratorium penelitian senjata Biologis yang di gunakan untuk berperang di zaman dahulu saat perang masih bergolak. Banyak illmuan sebelum generasiku muncul mati di tempat ini karena tragedi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan salah satu senjata Biologis meledak sehingga mematikan seluruh mahluk hidup di area ini. Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu kami menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan tanpa mengubah apapun yang berada di sini untuk menghormati mereka" Naruto diam setelah melihat anggukan patuh dari Sakura tanpa bermaksud meneruskan penjelasan nya secara lebih lanjut.

 **Ckittt!**

Kaki Naruto menekan pedal rem mobil nya ketika menyadari tempat yang di tujunnya berada di depan mata.

Yang membuat setiap mata takjub bukan karena bangunan gedung yang megah, justru bangunan di depan Naruto terkesan seperti bangunan aula besar yang tak terawat dengan cat kusam yang mengelupas dengan rumput setinggi manusia, yang membuat mata terkagum adalah jajaran tempat parkir yang di penuhi dengan helikopter-helikopter pribadi beserta para pilot, co-pilot dan mungkin para bodyguard yang setia menunggu di masing-masing sisi badan pesawat angkut udara berbaling-baling tersebut meski panas terik matahari yang sedang berada pada titik tertinggi dilangit, mungkin mereka mengabaikan himbauan dari para ilmuan dermatologi, ilmuwan ahli kulit yang melarang untuk kulit terpapar sinar matahari terlalu lama karena Radiasi sinar matahari akan menyebabkan kerutan dan perubahan warna kulit, tetapi siapa yang peduli dengan himbauan bodoh seperti itu. Kecuali wanita-wanita kece pemuja keindahan kulit.

Jet-jet pribadi berukuran kecil juga terparkir rapi membentuk barisan bersaft merapat. Jangan bertanya seperti seorang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Sains yang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti bagaimana pesawat-pesawat jet itu bisa mendarat dengan medan landasan mendarat yang pendek. Mereka para ilmuwan memiliki cara masing-masing untuk melengkapi pesawat mereka dengan sebuah alat canggih untuk itu.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil nya disamping mobil-mobil yang sudah terparkir lebih dulu. Memilih parkir di tempat paling ujung bukan di tengah-tengah, bukan berarti Naruto malu jika mobilnya di bandingkan dengan mobil di samping kiri dan kanan nya terlihat paling jelek karena memang itulah faktanya. Naruto bukan manusia kebanyakan yang malu jika dirinya terlihat di bawah yang lain, alasan memilih parkir di tempat paling pinggir lebih mengacu pada aspek jalur keluar yang lebih dekat.

 **Brakk**

Naruto menutup pelan pintu mobil nya setelah memijakkan kaki diluar mobil. Pandangan nya secara horisontal mencari letak gedung utama yang digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Panas terik matahari membuat nya cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat parkir tanpa atap tersebut.

"Heiii!"

Suara Sakura yang masih berada didalam mobil menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang akan mengambil langkah kedua nya mejauhi mobil. Membuat Naruto merasa heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang tidak lekas keluar mengikutinya. Enggan untuk berlama-lama terpapar sinar matahari Naruto berbalik kembali menuju pintu kiri Mobil yang saat ini Sakura masih duduk tenang didalam nya.

"Kau tidak turun Sakura-chan?"

 **Bukkk!**

Bukan nya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah jawaban atau tindakan untuk turun dari dalam mobil, yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini malah menjulurkan tangan nya melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan ringan keatas kepala Naruto.

"Heiii!. Apaa.." Kalimat protes Naruto terpotong cepat oleh perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura yang tak memberikan jeda waktu sedikitpun untuk meminta penjelasan akan insiden kekerasan yang diterima kepala kuning miliknya.

"Seingat ku ada banyak buku yang mengajarkan bagaimana sikap pria gentleman bersikap kepada seorang wanita yang pernah aku baca diperpustakaan di mansion mu, apakah kau tak membacanya sedikitpun baka!" Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, mengalihkan pandangan muka acuh tak acuh dengan kedua tangan kini bersedekap dada.

"?" Bingung yang ada dikepala Naruto. Terkontaminasi radiasi apakah gadis berambut pink didepan nya ini sempat terbesit dibenak Naruto.

"Ah! Sudahlah, sekarang kau bukakan pintu mobil ini untuk ku. Ingat jika kau harus selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku jika kau pergi bersamaku" Sakura memilih menyerah ketika menyadari raut kebingungan yang tidak dibuat-buat pada muka Naruto. Entahlah apakah buku yang kemarin dibacanya tentang sikap gentelman seorang pria yang akan selalu membukakan pintu mobil bagi pasangan nya itu sebuah kesalahan penulisan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di terpa teriknya matahari, tangan Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil yang disambut dengan menyembul keluarnya kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Hei!. Tunggu dulu, kemarikan tangan mu" Ucap Sakura setelah benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Apa lagi sekar.."

Kata-kata Naruto terhentikan oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura mendekat kearah tubuh Naruto, dengan perlahan Sakura mengalungkan tangan kiri miliknya pada tangan kanan Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi karena faktor berbeda yang dirasakan oleh keduanya, Naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat berteduh dan Sakura yang mencoba merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh kedua pasangan tokoh utama pada novel romance salah satu koleksi di perpustakaan milik Naruto yang dibacanya semalam yang sering melakukan adegan mengaitkan tangan ketika berjalan bersama, mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

"Selamat datang Uzumaki-san. Anda datang paling terakhir, Semuanya telah berkumpul di dalam" Ucap seseorang bersetelan jas hitam formal yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Membungkukkan badan hormat ke arah Naruto.

Anggukan sekilas dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dengan Sakura yang tersenyum ramah dengan tangan masih bertaut mengalung pada lengan atas Naruto, serta bagian sayap menutup rapi di bagian belakang punggung. Mencoba bersikap sopan seperti yang Naruto ajarkan sebelum berangkat.

"Aku sengaja datang terakhir kok. Untuk terlihat keren kau tahu!" Sebuah kalimat yang akan orang lain anggap sebuah kalimat candaan. Namun terasa berbeda jika Naruto yang mengatakan. orang akan bingung menanggapinya, menganggap nya sebagai candaan atau kah hal yang serius, karena Naruto mengataakan kalimat itu dengan muka datar bagaikan tembok tak seperti orang lain yang akan diimbangi dengan ekspresi muka yang ekspresif.

Naruto dan Sakura perlahan-lahan melangkah bersama-sama masuk kedalam bangunan menyerupai aula besar itu.

Sama seperti keadaan gedung bagian luar, bagian dalam gedung diwarnai dengan cat kusam yang mengelupas, debu memenuhi lantai serta sarang laba-laba banyak memenuhi sudut-sudut bangunan. Lampu penerangan hanya berada pada tengah-tengah gedung. Tepat di bawah lampu terdapat meja panjang terbuat dari kayu yang tak terlihat mewah sekalipun untuk ukuran seorang ilmuan, justru malah terkesan lapuk dan seadanya seolah-olah bukan para ilmuan yang akan mengadakan pertemuan, namun para ketua-ketua dari perkumpulan pengemis yang akan memulai rapat menetukan wilayah teritorial untuk menengadahkan tangan mengemis.

Terlihat Lima kursi yang menghadap meja saling berhadap-hadapan. Tiga kursi di samping kiri dan dua kursi di samping kanan yang kini terisi penuh menyisakan satu kursi kosong yang mungkin diperuntungkan untuk Naruto. Agak jauh dari posisi meja dan kursi banyak orang-orang dengan posisi berdiri melingkari letak meja dan kursi itu. Namun karena pencahayaan yang kurang menyebabkan masing-masing wajah dari orang-orang yang berdiri itu tak terlihat sepenuh nya.

Lima kursi yang diperuntungkan untuk lima orang ilmuan paling berpengaruh yang mewakili masing-masing dari Lima Negara besar. Umumnya setiap negara memiliki sebuah organisasi yang menghimpun seluruh ilmuwan yang ada di negara tersebut menjadi satu.

Gerombolan orang-orang yang berdiri melingkari meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan itu seketika menyingkir memberikan akses masuk menuju satu kursi kosong dari empat kursi yang sudah terisi ketika menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Ketika sudah mendekati kursi yang diperuntungkan untuk nya Naruto melepaskan tautan tangan Sakura dari tangan miliknya, memberikan isyarat untuk berdiri di belakang kursi membaur dengan yang lainnya.

"Akhir nya lima Ilmuan utama sudah berkumpul. Untuk sekedar formalitas sebelum memasuki acara utama, sama seperti pertemuan kita terakir kali yang diadakan satu tahun yang lalu aku akan memperkenal lima Ilmuan paling berpengaruh dan beberapa hal yang penting untuk diketahui" Ucap Seseorang berambut merah yang menduduki salah satu kursi.

"Di mulai dari kursi satu di ujung kanan, tuan Naruto ilmuan berkebangsaan Konoha"

Dengan raut muka biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah tak menghargai seseorang yang meperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penyandang kursi satu. Naruto hanya diam ntah apa yang dipikiran nya saat ini, yang pasti bukan hal biasa yang ada dipikiran seseorang. Hal ekstrim yang akan membuat seseorang takjub seperti permen karet berbahan dasar Nuklir atau membedah pencernaan semut, mungkin saja.

Mengabaikan rasa jengkel nya karena sikap yang ditunjukan Naruto. Pria berambut merah menghela nafas, apa yang diharapkan nya dari seorang Naruto, berharap akan berdiri dan membungkukkan badan nya ketika diperkenalkan siapa dirinya ataukah sebuah anggukan misalkan, jangan konyol. "Aku lanjutkan. Ke kursi kedua di ujung kiri, tuan...

 **333**

Gedung blok satu merupakan salah satu gedung yang berada dalam komplek bangunan di Divisi pertahanan Konoha. Saat ini salah satu ruangan di gedung blok satu telah di penuhi dengan para pasukan yang duduk memenuhi beberapa meja yang tersedia di sana. Pandangan mata mereka terfokus kedepan memperhatikan seseorang yang menuliskan sesuatu pada papan putih yang terpasang menempel dinding.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan tentang rencana yang aku jelaskan tadi" Pria bermasker yang merupakan ketua dari Divisi Pertahanan Konoha berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut berada di belakang punggung.

Hatake Kakkashi saat ini memandang wajah-wajah anak buahnya yang duduk berderet di hadapannya. Memberikan kesempatan untuk anak buahnya mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan tentang misi yang akan mereka lakukan diakhir penjelasan yang dia lakukan berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Kakkashi-san" Salah satu prajurit berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit pucat sepucat susu yang berada di depan Kakkashi mengangkat tangan kanan milik nya. Mencoba meminta izin untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Biarkan aku perjelas tentang penjelasan anda tadi Kakkashi-san. Jadi maksudmu keberadaan kita di libatkan dalam misi penyerangan ini hanyalah sebagai umpan untuk memancing keluar musuh agar pasukan khusus Black ops yang dipimpin Sasuke-san bisa masuk dan merebut target?"

"Terimakasih, Shimura Sai kau telah memperjelas penjelasan ku. Seperti itulah intinya. Ini dilakukan untuk memastikan keselamatan Dunia jadi mohon pengertiannya" ucap Kakkashi memberikan apresiasi atas pertanyaan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anak buah nya.

"Ah! Aku merasa terhina sekali dengan rencana ini. Hanya sebagai umpan untuk pasukan setengah monster menjijikan yang diciptakan oleh ilmuan penghianat itu" Ucap Sai kembali. Dengan senyum palsu tersungging rapi di bibir. Entah menyadari atau tidak, bahwa yang diucapkan nya barusan adalah kalimat sarkatis.

"Jaga bicaramu Shimura Sai" Nada tegas yang hampir menyerupai bentakan di keluarkan Kakkashi. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sepele yang tidak ada gunanya tentang masa lalu dari pasukan khusus Black ops, Kakkashi kembali memperhatikan sekeliling berharap ada anak buah nya yang lain ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apakah serangan tidak akan berdampak bahaya untuk penduduk sipil di sekitar tempat itu mengingat tempat itu berada di tengah kota Kakkashi-san" Kali ini pertanyaan datang dari pria berkacamata hitam di pojok ruangan.

"Saat ini sudah dilakukaan misi pemindahan, Shino-san" kembali pandangan Kakkashi memandang tiap wajah bawahannya. "Ada yang lain?"

"Menggunakan tiga puluh persen kekuatan militer Konoha. Sampai harus menerjunkan pasukan Khusus Black ops bukankah sangat berlebihan untuk menyerang satu orang saja" Satu-satu nya prempuan berambut indigo panjang mengacungkan tangan kanan nya untuk mengambil kesempatan bertanya.

"Bukan hal berlebihan untuk sebuah usaha untuk menyelamatkan Dunia. Dan kau belum mengetahui siapa Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya Hyuga-san. Cukup sekian, Misi dimulai Satu jam dari sekarang. Bersiap-siap lah" Kakkashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan penjang yang hampir memakan waktu dua jam lebih itu.

"Siap ketua!"

 **333**

Beberapa kapal terlihat bergerak perlahan memecah gelombang air laut di barat pantai Konoha. Terlihat meriam besar dan beberapa peluncur roket memenuhi masing-masing dek kapal.

Berada pada haluan paling depan, sebuah kapal dengan sebuah nama terlukis besar pada moncong kiri kapal. Tobiramasenju Konoha _ship_ , merupakan salah satu kapal perang canggih yang dimiliki Negara Konoha. Kapal perang dengan panjang keseluruhan 95 meter dan lebar 12,8 meter ini mengambil nama dari salah satu Hokage yang pernah memimpin Konoha.

Terlihat tiga orang berada di bagian ruang kemudi kapal. Dua orang duduk menghadap masing-masing sebuah layar monitor dan tombol-tombol dengan fungsi berbeda satu sama lain. Sementara satu orang lagi berdiri merapat dinding belakang ruangan dengan tangan berada di belakang tumbuh merujuk pada pose istirahat di tempat.

"Kapten, jarak tiga puluh lima meter sudah terpenuhi. Target saat ini sudah berada pada jangkauan peluru kendali kita" Ucap seorang Navigator. Mata abu-abu tanpa pupil nya tak henti-henti memandang layar monitor yang menampilkan peta topograf permukaan daratan yang terlihat dari atas.

"Terimakasih Neji. Baiklah perlambat laju kapal. Lee bersiaplah menembak target! Tunjukan pada mereka apa itu semangat muda!" Ucap seseorang berambut hitam dengan tatanan gaya rambut nyentrik. Seorang yang diketahui sebagai pemegang jabatan kapten kapal penuh semangat, semangat yang dia agung-agungkan sebagai semangat masa muda. tangannya mengacungkan jempol kedepan tak lupa deretan gigi putih yang bersinar ketika melakukan pose itu.

 **Clingg!**

"Kau sungguh keren Kapten. Aku ingin sepertimu suatu saat nanti" Ucap seseorang dengan gaya rambut yang sama dengan sang kapten dengan dua bola mata bersinar penuh rasa kagum di dalamnya. "Kapten, kau..."

 **Brakkk!**

Neji menggebrak meja di depannya. "Oh tidak, Jangan lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian berdua melakukan adegan menjijikan itu. Jangan buat aku terjebak lagi di dalam drama konyol yang kalian buat"

"Ehem! Baiklah Neji. Berikan aku kordinat target" Lee mencoba bersikap tegas untuk menghindari kemarahan lebih lanjut dari rekan navigatornya. Mencoba menajamkan indra pendengaran milik nya untuk mendengarkan Kordinat target yang akan di berikan oleh Neji. Sebagai orang yang berperan penting dalam memasukan kombinasi kordinat sebagai tujuan dari roket kendali dirinya harus benar-benar menggunakan seluruh daya konsentrasinya untuk ini. Salah satu angka saja dari angka titik kordinat yang seharusnya dia masukan berakibat fatal dengan hancurnya sebuah tempat tak bersalah akibat roket salah arah.

 **Ngiiinggg!.. Ngiiiinggg!**

Suara sirine menambah kebisingan jalan kota yang sudah penuh dengan kebisingan suara klakson bercampur dengan raungan mesin dan derit gesekan roda pada aspal. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa, hari ini terlihat enam mobil pengangkut prajurit dengan desain semi-truck melaju beriringan. Mobil bercat biru kehitaman dengan gambar sebuah logo milik divisi pertahanan Konoha terlihat pada bak belakang truck itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalur kemacetan kota.

"Peringatan kepada kendaraan yang lewat. Harap menepi" berkali-kali terdengar dari pengeras suara yang terpasang pada salah satu truck pengangkut prajurit itu.

Tepat di belakang enam truck pengangkut prajurit dengan jarak tak begitu jauh terlihat delapan truck trailer beroda sepuluh mengangkut tank dan alat berat untuk perang lainnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!. Apakah Negara ini akan berperang lagi"

"Oh mungkin hanya untuk latihan saja suamiku" terdengar perbincangan dari dua orang yang terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri didalam salah satu mobil yang menepi untuk memberikan akses jalan iring-iringan mobil militer yang hampir memenuhi lajur jalan.

"Ayah! Lihat.. Lihat.. Belikan yang seperti itu ayah!" Seorang anak dengan riang nya dari dalam mobil menunjuk-nunjuk riang salah satu tank diatas truck pengangkut.

"Hahahah!.. Iya nanti kita lihat apakah ada yang seperti itu di toko tempat kerja ibumu" Ucap seorang ayah kepada anak nya yang duduk di jok belakang mobil.

 **Tinnn... Tinnnn.. Tinnnn**

"Sialan. Cepat lah, aku bisa terlambat masuk kantor" berulang kali melihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya berharap jarum jam itu berhenti berputar agar semakin panjang waktu yang dimilikinya untuk menuju tempat kantornya berada.

Tepat di semenanjung besar dibagian barat Konoha tempat yang merupakan markas utama dari Divisi pertahanan Konoha di bagian sisi kiri diujung landasan panjang beraspal tempat memacu pesawat tempur untuk lepas landas terdapat beberapa hanggar pesawat. Angin bertiup semilir menerbangkan debu-debu aspal didepan pintu hangar ketika pintu hangar terbuka keatas secara otomatis.

 **Klikk**

Suara pematik api yang menyala menyulut ujung rokok yang kini dihisap kuat-kuat oleh seseorang yang keluar dari dalam hanggar. Melangkah perlahan menuju tengah-tengah landasan pacu pesawat.

"Hei! Pak tua, merokok dilandasan pacu pesawat itu dilarang!" Teriak salah seorang berambut jabrik hitam dari dalam hanggar. Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian berwarna abu-abu yang dikususkan untuk seorang pilot lengkap dengan helm khusus pilot berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang dipakai yang saat ini masih dipegang dengan tangan kirinya. Melangkah perlahan-lahan menaiki tangga yang membawa naik menuju kemudi salah satu dari jet-jet tempur yang ada didalam hanggar.

"Hentikan ocehan tak bergunamu Kiba. Berkonsentrasilah mengemudikan pesawat mu dan kembalilah dengan selamat" Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan pak tua yang kini berdiri ditengah-tengah landasan pacu. Bara api masih membakar belum ada separuh dari rokok miliknya ketika tangan kanan nya meraih rokok tersebut dari jepitan bibirnya, melepaskan begitusaja hingga membuat gaya gravitasi menarik rokok tersebut jatuh kepermukaan aspal, nasib sial untuk sang rokok belum berhenti sampai disitu ketika badan sang rokok dilindas tanpa ampun oleh kaki pak tua yang terbalut dengan sepatu safety yang dikenakan nya untuk mematikan bara api yang menyala pada sang rokok yang terbuang.

Seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan pak tua itu kini menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang dua tongkat pemandu pendek yang menyala. Menggerakan-gerakannya memberikan isarat agar pesawat jet mengikutinya menuju landasan pacu untuk lepas landas. Dialah yang bertugas sebagai pemandu pesawat yang akan lepas landas.

 **Slassss!**

Deru suara mesin-mesin jet yang menukik naik meninggalkan daratan. Terhitung sudah lima pesawat jet yang kini lepas landas meninggalkan landasan pacu pesawat divisi pertahanan Konoha.

"Tiger satu menghubungi seluruh pilot, pertahankan Posisi pesawat tetap dalam formasi, jaga jarak antar pesawat kalian sebelum target terlihat" Ucap seorang pilot dari dalam kokpit pesawat jet yang berada pada posisi paling depan melalui radio komunikasi.

"Siap kapten!"

Disebuah atap gedung tak jauh dari lokasi landasan. Terlihat seseorang berambut raven berdiri dengan tenangnya, memejamkan mata merasakan angin semilir berhembus menerpa kulit.

Arah angin yang semula berhembus lirih dan searah kini berhembus kencang tak beraturan diiringi dengan suara bising baling-baling ketika tiga buah helikopter dibelakang orang tersebut bergantian menyaalakan mesin masing-masing.

"Sasuke-san persiapan sudah selesai" Ucap seorang prempuan berambut merah berkaca mata yang datang mendekati pria berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya dengan Sasuke. Seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat sangat sexy karena mengenakan seragam prajurit berwarna abu-abu berbelahan dada rendah sehingga memperlihatkan kedua aset bagian atas miliknya dengan celana pendek jauh diatas lutut jangan lupakan sepatu hitam berhak tinggi yang menunjang betapa terlihat proposional tubuhnya.

Dibelakang prempuan berambut merah kini berjajar tiga orang laki-laki dengan pakaian prajurit berwarna abu-abu. Dua diantaranya berambut putih dan satu lagi berwarna orange. Berdiri tegak dengan dua tangan bertaut dibelakang punggung bersiap menerima perintah.

"Akhirnya tiba waktu nya kita diterjunkan. Inilah saatnya Black ops menunjukkan taring nya. Kita berangkat" Ucap Sasuke memandang intens setiap prajurit yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siap Kapten"

 **333**

 **Slash!.. Slash!.. Slash!..**

Deretan rudal kendali meluncur dengan kecepan tinggi berusaha mencapai target. Membumbung tinggi meninggalkan jejak asap putih yang semakin memanjang seiring jauhnya roket berlari.

Terlihat sebuah hutan tropis luas ditengah kota yang dikelilingi oleh tembok beton setinggi tiga belas kaki dengan satu akses jalan masuk yang merupakan gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari besi baja. Jika dihitung menggunakan teori kurva, arah kecepatan angin dan gaya gravitasi gerbang inilah yang menjadi tujuan akhir jatuhnya deretan roket yang kini masih berada diatas langit semakin mendekat.

 **Singgg!**

Sosok berambut oranye dengan banyak skrup yang menyerupai piercing menghiasi bagian telinga dan hidung, sedangkan bagian tubuhnya terbalut dengan sebuah jubah hitam panjang berdiri tegak diatas gerbang. Pandangan nya menerawang jauh keatas mengaktifkan mode penglihatan jarak jauh mata robot miliknya.

"Ancamaan terdeteksi, menghitung jarak ancaman, menghitung beban benturan, menghitung ketebalan prisai.. Data complete" terdengar suara berat dari sosok berambut orange penuh piercing itu.

"Pengalihan tenaga siap. Mengaktifkan prisai" Menjulurkan kedua telapak tangan kedepan.

 **Klikk.. Ngikk..**

Secara otomatis tangan sosok berambut orange itu membuka menunjukkan bagian dalamnya yang terbuat dari logam dan terbagi menjadi empat bagian kearah atas, bawah, kesamping kiri, dan kesamping kanan. terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran berwana biru transparan yang merupakan prisai medan magnetik.

 **Blarrrrrr! Blarrrr!**

Suara ledakan sebuah roket karena terbentur dengan sasaran yang ditujunya. Tak beberapa lama diikuti dengan tiga roket lain dengan arah jatuh yang sama.

"Lapor. Empat roket berhasil mengenai gerbang, namun hasil kerusakan masih belum diketahui karena tertutup asap tebal akibat ledakan roket" Melalui sebuah radio seorang yang berada diatas gedung tidak jauh dari jatuhnya roket berbicara menggunakan wireless radio mencoba melaporkan situasi yang dia amati dikejauhan menggunakan sebuah teropong.

Angin bergembus pelan membawa sisa-sisa kabut hasil ledakan. Saat kabut kian menipis hingga memperlihatkan hasil dari jatuh nya keempat roket. Bukan seperti yang diharapkan yang terlihat disana. Gerbang yang diperkirakan akan hancur oleh benturan roket masih berdiri kokoh tergorespun tidak. Yang lebih membuat tercengang kini diatas gerbang baja tersebut yang semula hanya terlihat satu sosok berambut orange yang terlihat berdiri disana, kini terlihat lima sosok yang sama-sama berambut orange yang membedakan hanyalah gaya dan panjang pendek rambut masing-masing. Baut hitam yang menyerupai piercing banyak terlihat pada bagian hidung dan telinga kelima sosok itu.

"Lapor. Roket tidak berhasil menghancurkan target komandan. Kini terlihat Lima rob..." Seseorang yang berada diatas gedung yang sejak tadi mengawasi keadaan gerbang, menghentikan laporan nya ketika pandangan matanya pada tropong melihat salah satu dari sosok berambut orange mengarahkan tangannya menuju arah saat ini dia bearada. "Tunggu. Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu..."

"Aktifitas mencurigakan diketahui" Terdengar suara dari sosok berambut orange panjang yang berada diatas gerbang.

 **Cklikk! Ngiikk!**

Telapak tangan kiri sosok tersebut menggenggam dan secara sistematis tertarik masuk kedalam bagian pergelangan tangan sehingga membuat sebuah lubang. Dari lubang tersebut muncul banyak moncong roket yang saat ini di arahkan keatap sebuah gedung.

 **Slappp!**

"Komandannnn! Sebuah roket menuju ke arah kuu.."

 **Duarrrrrrrrr!**

"Yamatooo!.. Yamatoo. Jawab aq Yamato, apa yang terjadi" Pria bermasker Kakashi yang saat ini berada disalah satu gedung di lokasi komplek gedung divisi pertahanan Konoha berteriak-teriak memanggil nama prajurit bawahan nya yang saat ini menjalankan tugas sebagai mata-mata melalui alat komunikasi jarak jauh wireless radio yang dipegang kuat-kuat menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang seolah-olah bisa hancur kapan saja karena kuat nya cengkraman.

"Sialannnnn!

.

.

.

dan Bersambung.

* * *

Apakah ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita yang sulit untuk dipahami ini.

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk reader yang telah membaca maupun mereview.

.

.

.

See you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Lima pasang mata saling berhadap-hadapan intens terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang lapuk termakan waktu dengan banyak ukiran-ukiran dan lubang-lubang kecil abstrak tidak simetris hasil karya sang kutu kayu. sesekali butiran kayu kecil jatuh tertarik gaya gravitasi akibat getaran-getaran yang ditimbulkan telapak tangan yang beradu lirih pada permukaan meja.

Jika fokus pandangan diperlebar dari sebelum nya yang hanya menyorot bagian tengah ruangan yang menampilkan lima orang saling beradu pandangan diperlebar hingga memperlihatkan keseluruhan ruangan kini menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar yang menyerupai sebuah aula dengan para ilmuwan dalam jumlah besar terlihat berdiri melingkari lima orang yang sebelumnya menjadi fokus pandangan utama. Pencahayaan yang kurang menjadi penyebab utama tidak diketahui nya masing-masing identitas orang-orang berjubah putih khas ilmuan tersebut.

"Naruto-san, akhir-akhir ini anda terlibat dengan banyak masalah. Salah satunya hal yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum pemerintah dunia bahwa keselamatan dunia berada di tangan anda terkait mahluk Venus yang anda teliti" Beradu pandang dengan pria berambut pirang yang dipanggil nya dengan Naruto.

Ucapan sosok berambut merah yang kini duduk bersebrangan meja dihadapannya duduk hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan acuh tak acuh Naruto. Dirinya sudah menduga hal ini akan menjadi salah satu hal yang akan dibahas dalam pertemuan ilmuwan tahun ini.

"Masalah yang ketiga yang akan kita bahas kali ini adalah menentukan pihak mana yang akan kita bela terkait masalah ini. Seperti metode pemecahan masalah yang kita gunakan untuk memecahkan masalah yang sebelumnya, kita akan menggunakan metode suara terbanyak. Naruto atau pihak Pemerintah" Pria berambut merah menghentikan sejenak kalimat yang diucapkannya untuk memberikan kesempatan berpikir pada rekan sesama ilmuan terbaik dihadapan nya.

"Untuk apa dipikirkan terlalu lama. Bagiku Sains adalah segala nya. Aku memihak Naruto" Ucap seorang pria bermasker yang menempati salah satu kursi.

"Pemerintah-un" Kali ini pria berambut kuning panjang diikat satu kebelakang memberikan suara nya.

"Kita adalah rival. Tidak mungkin aku memihak mu-un" Jari telunjuk pria berambut kuning teracung kearah Naruto.

"Naruto" Suara feminim satu-satu nya prempuan yang menduduki salah satu kursi dari kelima kursi.

"Kehancuran dunia adalah pengorbanan untuk mengukur tingkat kemajuan teknologi. Pihak yang menang perang adalah pihak dengan tingkat teknologi paling maju. Aku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang mengkususkan diri pada bidang teknologi, bertahun-tahun aku menciptakan segala sesuatu untuk memajukan teknologi di bumi kususnya di Negara Kumo dan kampung halamanku desa ame. Inilah kesempatan langka untuk menguji mampukah teknologi bumi mengalahkan teknologi Planet Venus"

"Tiga suara sudah digunakan. Kau unggul dengan dua suara Naruto-san. Apa boleh buat kelihatan nya aku juga harus memberikan suaraku untuk mu Naruto. Ilmuan seluruh Negara Suna memihak mu" Ucap pria berambut merah.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalaupun harus melawan kalian aku tak akan segan"

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, dll . . .

 **Duarrrrrrrrr!**

Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar menimbulkan lingkaran gelombang suara yang melebar bagaikan riak air yang mengalun menyebar karena tersentuh krikil yang dengan bodoh nya memasuki air dengan massa jenis lebih kecil dari dirinya hingga membuatnya tenggelam ke dasar air.

Gelombang suara ledakan menimbulkan keresahan pada segerombol burung yang terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan pra-musim kawinnya untuk menarik lawan jenis dengan kicauan merdu. Hal yang sama juga dialami pasangan lawan jenis yang berada didalam mobil dibawah pohon tempat para burung bertengger.

 **Ckittttttt**

Gaya tekan bantalan rem perlahan menekan piringan cakram roda memaksa gaya putaran roda melambat menyebabkan mobil perlahan berhenti.

"Suara apa itu Naruto?" kebingungan jelas terpancar diraut gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui sebagai Sakura.

"Kelihatan nya berasal dari gerbang depan yang kita lalui barusan"

"Hemmm!. Ternyata sudah dimulai ya" ucap laki-laki bersurai kuning yang duduk pada kursi kemudi disebelah Sakura duduk.

Kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan Naruto menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikepala merah muda Sakura. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal ingin segera mengeluarkan kalimat tanya untuk memperjelas rasa keingintahuan miliknya.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu Narut.." perkataan Sakura terhentikan oleh suara langkah kaki lima sosok berjubah hitam yang berlari mendekati mobil membuat Sakura mengubah fokus pandangan dari Naruto menuju kelima sosok berambut orange dengan hidung dan telinga penuh dengan baut menyerupai piercing itu.

Kelima sosok berjubah hitam itu berhenti sejenak di depan mobil Naruto yang berhenti agak menepi ke pinggir jalan. Menundukkan sejenak kepala nya kearah Naruto, dan bergegas kembali berlari menuju gerbang depan dimana terdengar suara ledakan ketika pandangan keempat sosok itu melihat anggukan sekilas yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?, hingga membuat Pein-san dan yang lain nya terburu-buru seperti itu" Setelah berlalunya kelima sosok berjubah hitam yang diketahui salah satu nya adalah Pein kembali pandangan Sakura terarah menuju Naruto. Timbul kesimpulan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi ketika otaknya menganalisa keadaan yang telah terjadi disekitarnya tentang sebuah ledakan yang baru kali ini terjadi dan para robot Naruto yang bergegas menuju arah ledakan.

"Mungkin." Sebuah kalimat singkat keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tapi Naru.." Ucapan Sakura kembali terpotong kali ini oleh pria kuning yang duduk disamping nya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas menuju mansion. Aku akan menjelaskan semua nya kepadamu di sana." Dengan kalimat simple seperti 'Mungkin' Naruto tak berharap bisa menghentikan rasa keingintahuan Sakura yang memiliki otak persilangan antara otak manusia remaja yang berada pada fase berkembang dengan keingintahuan tinggi serta otak Alien dengan tingkat kecerdasan melebihi ras manusia.

Kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan cukup membuat Sakura diam. Ketika dirasa tidak ada lagi kalimat yang akan Sakura lontarkan perlahan tangan Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil, kaki kanan nya kembali menginjak pedal gas yang membuat mobil yang dikendarainya perlahan namun pasti bergerak menjauh menuju mansion ditengah-tengah hutan luas buatan miliknya.

 **333**

Kelima robot Naruto dengan nama kode Pein tendo, gakido, jigukudo, Ninggendo, dan Chikusodo kini telah berada dibelakang gerbang satu-satu nya akses masuk kedalam hutan belantara yang dikelilingi dinding tinggi tempat penelitian Naruto.

 **Shuuttttt!**

Kelima robot itu melompat naik menuju atas gerbang yang sebelumnya sudah ada satu lagi robot penjaga gerbang milik Naruto dengan nama kode Shurado. Saat ini suasana ditempat itu masih tertutup asap tebal hasil ledakan roket yang baru saja berbenturan dengan prisai gelombang elektromagnetik milik Shurado.

"Ninggendo, analisa jumlah dan lokasi musuh" Terdengar suara berat dari robot dengan kode nama Pein. Robot berambut orange jabrik yang berada ditengah.

Pein merupakan robot milik Naruto yang diprogram sebagai pemimpin dari lima robot lainnya. Dalam kecerdasan buatan yang dimilikinya tersimpan ribuan strategi-strategi yang dikhususkan untuk pertempuran. Senjata paling mematikan berada pada kedua telapak tangan miliknya, tangan kanannya dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga mampu melepaskan gelombang dorong berkekuatan tinggi dengan kata lain tangan kanan Pein merupakan versi mini dari pendorong roket pesawat ruang angkasa. Sementara berkebalikan dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memiliki rancangan untuk melepaskan gelombang tarik berkekuatan tinggi mirip magnet yang mampu menarik benda dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Menganalisa jumlah dan lokasi musuh. Mencoba membuka jalur akses menuju satelite luar angkasa" Suara berat terdengar dari robot Ninggendo, robot dengan rambut orange panjang yang kini berada di pinggir paling kiri.

Ninggendo terprogram untuk mengakses satelit mikro berukuran kecil yang mengorbit di atmosfir bumi. Satelit yang dilengkapi dengan kamera pengintai berteknologi tinggi yang mampu menjangkau permukaan bumi hingga membuatnya mampu mendeteksi obyek pada lebar area ribuan kilometer.

"Aktifitas mencurigakan terdekat terdeteksi. berada pada ketinggian satu koma nol tiga kilometer diatas tanah dengan jarak dua kilometer arah jam sembilan" Akses satelit memberikan informasi akurat target kepada Ninggendo.

"Menghitung jarak. Menghitung arah tekananan angin. Menghitung lengkungan roket. Data complete. Mempersiapkan peluncur roket" Ucap robot penjaga gerbang Shurado yang berada tepat di samping kanan Ninggendo.

 **Klikkk.. Ngikkkkk...**

Telapak tangan kiri Shurado menggenggam dan secara sistematis tertarik masuk kedalam bagian pergelangan tangan sehingga membuat sebuah lubang. Dari lubang tersebut muncul sebuah moncong roket yang saat ini di todongkan kedepan.

 **Slaaaapppp!**

 **Duarrrrrrrrrrr**

Sebuah puncak salah satu gedung hancur karena terhantam roket.

Shurado merupakan robot yang terprogram sebagai penjaga gerbang dengan rancangan tubuh yang keseluruhannya merupakan senjata. tubuh dan tangan merupan sebuah peluncur roket yang terbalut dengan kulit sintetis, untuk menyesuaikan dengan tugas nya sebagai penjaga gerbang kedua tangan Shurado juga dilengkapi dengan rangkaian sistematis yang mampu memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik sebagai prisai.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lokasi masing-masing musuh melalui wireless" Ucap Ninggendo

"Eksekusi semua musuh sebelum memasuki gerbang" Pein yang berada tepat pada posisi ditengah memberikan perintah. Menggerakan badan yang semula berdiri menjadi menunduk.

 **Slappppp.**

Saat kabut tebal perlahan mulai lenyap tertiup angin robot berbalut jubah hitam itu meloncat berpencar turun dari gerbang menyisakan satu robot dengan kode nama Ninggendo.

 **333**

 **Wussssss**

Putaran baling-baling helikopter perlahan-lahan memecah hembusan angin sepoi disekitar jalur yang dilalui nya mengubah nya menjadi hembusan kuat yang bergerak melingkar setripetal. Terlihat dua helikopter terbang pelan beriringan mendekati tempat mansion Naruto berada.

"Sasuke-san kita sudah mencapai jarak terdekat untuk tidak diketahui musuh" Ucap pilot helikopter yang berada di depan.

Sebuah anggukan sekilas dilakukan oleh pria berambut hitam pada kursi kemudi. Membuka mata yang semula terpenjam memperlihatkan manik hitam kelam yang seolah-olah mampu menarik siapapun kedalam kelam nya kegepapan panjang.

"Kita akan turun disini. Persiapkan peralatan kalian masing-masing"

"Siap Kapten!" Teriakan serentak dilakukan oleh anggota blackops yang dipimpin Sasuke. Dua orang anggota blackops lain nya yang berada berbeda halikopter segera meraih sebuah senapan dan mengalungkan nya keleher ketika mendengar perintah Sasuke yang juga terdengar dari wireless radio yang dipakai masing-masing.

Empat tali terlihat menjulur keluar dari masing-masing pintu helikopter berat tali yang terpengaruhi gaya gravitasi bumi tak mampu di tahan oleh permukaan angin hingga membuat ujung tali jatuh lurus kepermukaan tanah tak tertahankan. Ujung tali yang menyentuh permukaan tanah diikuti oleh pasukan blackops yang meluncur turun kebawah bergantung pada tali.

"Pakai topeng kalian"

Ucapan sang kapten diikuti oleh kedua anak buahnya yang kini memakai sebuah topeng bermotif tengkorak.

"Kenapa sih harus selalu menggunakan topeng. Kalian tahu ini merusak make-up yang aku gunakan. Dan panas nya menimbulkan keringat berlebih pada mukaku yang memiliki jenis kulit berminyak!" Bisa ditebak suara feminin yang terdengar adalah milik satu-satunya anggota prempuan yang berada dalam tim itu. Karin, gadis berambut merah menawan ini tampil cantik seperti seorang cosplayer. Baju hitam lengan pendek dengan balutan rompi anti peluru dan celana ketat pendek jauh diatas lutut. Jangan lupakan kacamata merah dan senapan semi-otomatis yang tersampir di pundak menambah kesan awesome image pada dirinya.

"Terserah!. Karin gunakan kemampuan mata mu untuk melacak jalur aman dan terdekat menuju lokasi target" Ocehan Karin hanya ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh Sasuke. Pasal nya bukan hal baru telinga Sasuke mendengar protes dari Karin membuat nya terbiasa akan kata-kata cerewet yang keluar dari bibir berbalut lipstick merahmuda itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Karin memejamkan mata sejenak. Dan perlahan-perlahan membukanya. Iris mata yang semula hitam kini berubah menjadi warna merah polos.

"Waahhhhhh" Raut kaget jelas terlihat diwajah Karin. Bukan hanya pada raut wajah yang menunjukan kekagetan yang luar biasa tubuh nya pun kini terduduk ditanah karena sesuatu yang terlihat dimatanya adalah hal luar biasa yang baru kali ini dia lihat.

Blackops adalah salah satu pasukan khusus yang dimiliki oleh Negara konoha. Pasukan khusus dengan anggota hanya empat orang yang bukan merupakan manusia murni tapi sebatas setengah manusia. Masing-masing dari anggota nya adalah mantan tikus percobaan ilmuan ahli biologi yang mendapat predikat master dalam memutarbalikan unsur genetik sel hewan Orochimaru the snake scientist, yang mendapatkan ampunan dari Hokage dengan syarat bersedia bergabung menjadi pasukan khusus negara Konoha. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus akibat mutasi-mutasi sel yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru terhadap tubuh mereka.

"Ada apa karin?. Apakah musuh mendekat" Sosok berambut orange membantu Karin berdiri dari jatuh nya.

"Pemandangan menakjubkan ada didepan sana. Ratusan spesies hewan purba berlainan zaman ada didepan sana dan lagi aku bisa melihat bunga raksasa yang melebihi lebar tower parabola penerima gelombang radio di markas kita dan lagi betapa panjang leher mahluk itu dan lagi.."

"Karin! Fokus pada tugas kita" Suara Sasuke menghentikan gumaman panjang Karin.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Setidaknya aku ingin jalan yang melewati mahluk berbulu lucu itu. Aku ingin merasakan betapa lembut bulunya ketika menyentuh permukaan tangan ku"

"Kariiinn!"

"Iya-iya!"

Karin adalah setengah manusia ciptaan Orochimaru yang memiliki kemampuan seperti seekor spesies bunglon yang dapat menyamarkan keberadaan tubuhnya menyamarkan dalam artian benar-benar tidak terlihat. Dengan mata yang mampu melihat tembus pandang jarak jauh dengan warna obyek keseluruhan abu-abu. Karin juga memiliki kemampuan khusus mengenali sepesies mahluk hidup dari sel penyusunnya karena kemampuan melihat tembus pandang nya mampu mencapai hingga tingkat sel terkecil.

 **333**

"Roket yang ditembakan oleh armada laut gagal menghancurkan pintu gerbang kapten" Ucap salah satu prajurit yang berada Pada jalan lebar yang tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang setelah mengamati melalui teropong keadaan pintu gerbang.

Saat ini puluhan prajurit bersenjata senapan lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru membalut tiap tiap tubuh berbaris berjajar rapi membelakangi puluhan tank dengan masing-masing awak didalam kemudi. Sementara dibelakang tank puluhan peluncur misil dengan silinder-silinder yang sudah terisi dengan moncong-moncong roket siap di mutahkan.

"Persetan dengan pintu gerbang. Kita serang sekarang kita ratakan dengan tanah tempat itu" Sang kapten yang berada pada barisan paling depan memberikan perintah. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi ketika melihat puluhan prajurit dengan puluhan alat berat yang berada di bawah komandonya.

"Tetapi kapten. Saat ini Ketua Kakashi belum memberikan perintah penyerangan?"

Mengabaikan protes dari wakil kapten nya sang kapten berbalik arah menghadap barisan prajurit di belakang nya.

"Aku kapten disini. Kita serang sekarang!" berteriak lantang sarat akan ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Tank maju duluan, di ikuti oleh prajurit bersenjata. Sementara pasukan pelontar misil tetap berada di belakang dan terus tembakan roket untuk membuka jalan" Dengan gerakan seperti komandan pleton dalam baris-berbaris sang kapten berbalik arah.

"Serang!"

 **Shutttttttt!**

Sebuah roket di ikuti puluhan roket lain kini meluncur bersiap menuju benturan membombardir hutan belantar ditengah kota milik Naruto.

Berada tidak jauh didepan barisan tank yang menyerbu kedepan sosok robot berambut orange cepak dengan nama kode gakido berjalan pelan mengabaikan ledakan-ledakan roket di belakang nya.

Mengetahui seseorang berjalan pelan menghadang langkah para prajurit. Sebuah tank mengarahkan moncong meriam nya membidik. Bermaksud menghancurleburkan tubuh sosok berambut orange itu.

 **Shutttttt**

 **Swinggg**

Sayang nya sebelum ujung roket menyentuh tubuh nya, Gakido memanfaat kan mekanisme pegas logam di kaki nya yang memungkinkan untuk bisa melompat jauh kedepan dan mendaratkan tubuh nya tepat di tengah-tengah musuh.

"Persiapan pemindahan tenaga" Terdengar terucap dari robot Gakido.

Para prajurit bersenjata yang kaget akan gerakan tiba-tiba sosok berbaju hitam yang tidak mereka ketahui identitas nya yang sebelumnya menghadang prajurit tank di ujung barisan depan kini meloncat ke tengah-tengah di hadapan mereka segera dengan reflek cepat mengarahkan senapan semi-otomatis yang tersampir di masing-masing bahu ke tubuh laki-laki berambut orange yang mereka nilai sebagai sebuah ancaman.

 **Klikk... Klikkk**..

Terdengar suara beberapa kali dari tubuh robot Gakido.

"Membuka katup. Pelepasan tenaga dilakukan"

 **Slappppp**

Sebuah gelombang tembus pandang keluar dari dalam tubuh Gakido kuat nya gelombang hingga membuat jubah hitam yang dikenakan Gakido tercerai-berai hingga hanya menampilkan tubuh gakido yang saat ini penuh dengan lubang berukuran kecil yang terus mengeluarkan gelombang tembus pandang membentuk sebuah kubah transparan berdiameter puluhan meter meremukan segala sesuatu yang memasuki area kubah itu.

 **Akkhhhhhhh!**

 **Crattttttttt!**

Teriakan pilu terdengar. Tubuh-tubuh prajurit disekitar Gakido yang masuk kedalam kubah tembus pandang remuk bagaikan diperas dengan cairan kental darah keluar dari seluruh lubang ditubuh. Mulut, hidung, mata hingga pori-pori pada kulit. Tak berbeda dengan tubuh manusia, benda-benda logam pun mengalami hal yang sama. Beberapa kendaraan lapis baja Tank kini remuk seperti diperas menjepit tubuh-tubuh prajurit yang berada didalam nya tanpa sempat berteriak. Inilah senjata utama yang Naruto rancang pada tubuh robot Gakido, mekanisme yang dapat melepaskan gelombang udara dengan perubahan suhu berbeda tiap-tiap mikro detik hingga menyebabkan tekanan udara yang sangat tinggi , tenaga yang terbatas menyebabkan tekanan udara ekstrim tidak dapat meluas dan hanya membentuk sebuah kubah dengan diameter beberapa puluh meter.

Banyak nya energi yang dikeluarkan menyebabkan Gakido kini jatuh berlutut ditengah-tengah tubuh manusia dan logam yang tercerai berai berhiaskan cairan kental berwarna merah. Kesempatan yang tak disiasiakan oleh para prajurit yang masih selamat karena berada diluar jangkauan kubah bertekanan udara tinggi mulai mengarahkan senapan walau jari-jari tangan mereka masih bergetar karena shock berat tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

 **Shutttttt..**

Belum sempat pelatuk senapan ditekan oleh para prajurit. Dua robot berjubah hitam dengan nama kode Jigukudo dan Chikusudo melompat menghampiri tubuh robot Gakido.

Robot Jigukudo berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Gakido yang berada pada posisi yang sama. Mendekatkan telapak tangan pada punggung bawah Gakido tepat pada lubang berdiameter sedang yang terdapat disana.

 **Klikkkk**

 **Srecttttt**

Dari telapak tangan Jigukudo keluar sebuah kabel berwarna hitam yang kini secara otomatis tertancap pada lubang dipunggung Gakido.

"Memulai proses Charger darurat" Terdengar suara berat dari Jigukudo. Robot Jigukudo merupakan robot yang diciptakan Naruto dengan program utama sebagat robot pengisian tenaga kepada robot lain.

"Proses aktivasi" ucap sosok robot lain dengan kode nama Chikusudo yang berada pada posisi berdiri.

Ditempat lain tepat di dalam hutan belantara berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang masuk terdapat tiga buah pintu logam yang menghadap kearah atas dengan letak agak berjauhan. Tiga buah pintu ini masing-masing berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter lebar. Pintu lingkaran yang berada ditengah-tengah perlahan-lahan bergerak membuka karena dorongan sistem hidraulik yang aktif, memperlihatkan sebuah lubang yang masuk kedalam tanah. Sorot sinar matahari yang semula tidak dapat masuk karena tertutup pintu kini perlahan-lahan masuk menyinari bagian dalam memperlihatkan sosok robot raksasa dengan tinggi melebihi sebuah tank. Kabel-kabel berwarna hitam yang entah apa fungsinya menancap pada bagian bagian tubuh robot hewan raksasa itu dan terhubung ke dinding-dinding bangunan berbentuk lingkaran dengan konstruksi keseluruhan terbuat dari logam itu.

Perlahan-lahan kabel-kabel hitam yang tertancap pada badan robot tersebut terlepas dan secara bersamaan kelopak mata robot raksasa itu terbuka.

 **Whusssssss!**

Secara tiba-tiba robot meloncat naik kearah atas keluar dari lubang. Ketika benar-benar keluar dapat terlihat dengan jelas bentuk robot itu. Robot berbentuk menyerupai anjing berkepala tiga dengan beberapa skrup hitam menancap pada masing-masing kepala.

 **Goarrrrrrrr**

Robot anjing itu berlari kedepan menuju arah gerbang masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi mengabaikan batang-batang pohon yang patah dengan suara seolah-olah berteriak karena tersenggol maupun terinjak.

 **Swingggggggg**

Meloncat tinggi dengan sekali hentakan kaki melewati gerbang dengan tinggi tiga belas kaki itu. Mendarat dengan dua kaki depan duluan memijak jalanan beraspal di depan gerbang diikuti dua kaki belakang, tanpa sempat berhenti terus memacu keempat kaki berlari kedepan mendekati arah robot Chikusudo.

Inilah kemampuan yang terprogram pada tubuh robot Chikusudo. Robot Chikusudo memiliki fungsi sebagai remote control pengendali para robot-robot hewan raksasa yang tidak memiliki program kecerdasan buatan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki keenam robot berbentuk manusia milik Naruto sehingga memerlukan pengontrol untuk bergerak.

 **Goarrrrrrrr**

Kini tak ada lagi rasa sombong rasa berani maupun rasa kuat pada diri para prajurit militer Konoha yang berada ditempat itu segalanya tergantikan dengan rasa ketakutan mendalam.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu Pein mendaratkan kedua kaki nya menapak pada tanah beraspal. Sementara pandangan mengerikan terlihat dilangit tepat di belakang nya yang kini terlihat beberapa pesawat jet jatuh meluncur kebawah dengan keadaan terbakar dan body pesawat sebagian hancur.

Keadaan yang sama terlihat di laut di barat pantai Konoha beberapa kapal tenggaelam menyisakan puing-puing yang mengapung diatas air. Sebuah kapal masih dalam keadaan terapung namun tak lama lagi akan tenggelam jika dilihat dari kerusakan yang dialaminnya. Sosok robot berjubah hitam dengan rambut orange dengan kode nama Shurado terlihat berdiri tegak di dek kapal menyaksikan hasil perbuatan nya yang memporak-porandakan armada laut militer Konoha.

 **333**

Terlihat empat orang melangkah perlahan penuh kehati-hatian. Senyap tanpa suara hanya gerakan kode dengan media jari-jari tangan yang sejak tadi terlihat digunakan sebagai kordinasi pergerakan Prajurit bertopeng motif tengkorak ini.

Sebuah kode berhenti digunakan ketika pandangan mereka melihat sebuah bangunan mansion dua tingkat dengan interior luar menggunakan arsitektur semi-klasik di kelilingi pagar tralis mewah yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen-ornamen berbentuk bunga berwarna kuning membentang di depan mansion.

"Karin! Gunakan kemampuan matamu" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sejak tadi memimpin di posisi formasi paling depan.

"Menurut kemampuan mata ku, tidak ada mahluk dengan sel sama seperti milik mahluk Venus di dalam mansion di depan kita. Hanya ada beberapa spesies yang tak aku kenali jenis sel nya" Analisa diucapkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang diketahui sebagai Karin, berbeda dengan tiga prajurit lain yang terlihat menakutkan karena wajah tertutup topeng bermotif tengkorak sebagai pelindung identitas masing-masih wajah Karin terlihat polos hanya tertutupi dengan make-up tipis yang sama sekali tak menyembunyikan identitas nya justru sebaliknya akan menjadikannya pusat perhatian karena wajah nya yang terlihat semakin cantik.

"Sial! Menurut peta, bukankah disini tempat tinggal ilmuan sinting itu, dan seharusnya mahluk Venus itu juga tersimpan disini" Ucap seorang dibelakang Karin sembari kedua tangan nya membolak-balik sebuah peta kecil berusaha menemukan sebuah kesalahan yang dia pikir mungkin akan dia temukan.

"Bagaimana Sekarang Kapten Sasuke" Ucap anggota pasukan khusus lain dengan pandangan mata mengarah pada sosok Sasuke yang berapa pada posisi didepan nya.

"Karin! Gunakan kemampuan matamu untuk melihat sekeliling tempat ini, gunakan radius sejauh yang mampu kau capai. Dan pastikan kau melihat sel penyusun setiap mahluk yang berada pada radius pandangan mu. Insting ku mengatakan mahluk itu berada di dekat sini" Seseorang yang diketahui sebagai kapten dari pasukan itu, Uciha Sasuke memberikan perintah untuk mengatasi kebuntuan yang dialami oleh pasukan nya. Sudah tugas nya sebagai kapten untuk memutar otak demi tercapainya keberhasilan dalam misi, dalam hati diri nya bersyukur menjadi salah satu penyandang nama Uciha, klan dengan kejeniusan diatas rata-rata hingga dia selalu mampu menggunakan otak nya untuk memecahkan masalah yang dialami tim nya.

Mata merah itu mengedarkan pandangan nya berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat mencoba secara hati-hati dan teliti mengamati tiap-tiap mahluk yang tertangkap dalam radius pandangan tembus pandang milik nya. Mimik muka Karin mengernyit heran ketika pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang menurut nya aneh.

"Dua orang dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil menuju kesini, kedua-dua nya memiliki campuran sel yang aneh" Ucapan Karin berhenti sejenak ketika dia menyadari Sesuatu. "Salah satu dari mereka memiliki sel yang mirip mahluk Venus, tetapi telah bercampur dengan sel manusia, aku sangat yakin akan hal ini!"

"Berapa perkiraan jarak dan waktu mereka sampai disini?" Sasuke menolehkan pandangan kearah Karin.

"Haloooo! Aku manusia biasa. Mana aku tahu hal sedetail itu Sasuke-baka"

"Kau bukan Manusia biasa ingat. Dasar gadis cerewet" Seseorang di belakang Karin menimpali kalimat protes yang dilayangkan oleh Karin.

 **Dukkkkkkk**

Pukulan lirih tangan Karin dengan sukses mengenai kepala laki-laki dibelakang nya.

"Diam kau Suigetsu!"

Karena tidak terima dengan perbuatan yang Karin lakukan laki-laki yang dipanggil Suigetsu mencoba meraih kepala merah karin untuk mendaratkan genggaman tangan nya di sana mencoba membalas perbuatan yang Karin lakukan.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kalian. Kita sedang dalam misi!" ucap anggota pasukan khusus lain yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Jadi kau membelanya Jugo. Awas ka.." Suara deru mesin mobil dari ujung jalan beraspal menghentikan perkataan Karin.

"Kita bersiap" Ucapan sang Kapten, Sasuke membuat mereka menghentikan tingkah konyol yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh Pasukan Khusus seperti mereka.

 **333**

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa Naruto, membiarkan mereka menuju kearah suara ledakan itu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap mereka Naruto" perasaan cemas terus menghinggapi pikiran Sakura. Selama ini Pein dan yang lain nya sudah Sakura anggap sebagai sosok yang Sakura ketahui disebut dengan teman oleh manusia, meski terkadang tingkah mereka agak kaku dan cenderung menganggap perintah Naruto adalah segala nya dibandingkan dengan permintaan nya yang sering mengajak mereka bermain.

"Jangan cemaskan mereka Sakura-chan. Mereka adalah enam robot yang mampu bertahan dari seleksi pertarungan ribuan robot yang aku ciptakan." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan fakta yang memang benar terjadi tentang asal-usul penciptaan enam robot yang ada sekarang.

Ckittttttttt

Lagi-lagi untuk kedua kali nya Naruto harus mengerem dan menghentikan mendadak mobil nya, jika tadi terhentikan oleh suara keras sebuah ledakan kini didepan mobil Naruto terdapat Empat orang yang berada ditengah jalan menghadang jalur laju mobil miliknya.

"Tetaplah disini Sakura-chan" Menyadari sesuatu didepan nya tidak bermaksud baik Naruto membuka pintu mobil nya dan beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Tapi Naruto!" Tangan Sakura mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Mencoba menahan nya tetapi perlahan dia lepaskan karena melihat senyum menenangkan yang tersungging di bibir Naruto yang menurutnya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto melangkah perlahan kedepan mobil dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke saku bawah jubah khas seorang ilmuan berwarna putih yang dipakainya. Pandangan mata biru langit nya menyorot tajam penuh ancaman melihat kearah empat orang bertopeng motif tengkorak yang kini berada hadapan nya.

"Maafkan aku tuan Uzumaki Naruto atau mungkin bisa aku panggil Mad Scientist ilmuwan terbaik di dunia. karena mengganggu perjalanan anda. Bersyukurlah karena kau merupakan salah satu orang penting di Negara ini jadi kami tidak langsung saja merebut target seperti pada misi-misi kami yang lain. Setatus pentingmu mengharuskan kami terlebih dahulu harus berbicara sepatah-dua patah kata yang memuakkan ini untuk menjelaskan maksud kami. Kami dari pasukan khusus blackops ingin membawa sukarela maupun paksa gadis yang saat ini berada didalam mobilmu. Cukup sekian perkataan yang membuat mulutku sakit ini. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berbicara denganmu karena sebenarnya aku sangat membenci semua ilmuan sama seperti aku membenci ilmuan ular keparat itu" Ucapan setengah hati di ucapkan oleh Suigetsu dengan paksaan dari Sasuke yang merasa harus out of caracter jika harus mengucapkan nya sendiri.

"Sama aku juga membenci kalian semua kecuali gadis berambut merah di sana jadi aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian membawa nya" Naruto menunjuk Karin yang saat ini tidak mengenakan topeng nya.

Tiga orang itu terlihat kesal karena penolakan dari Naruto berbeda dengan satu orang lagi yakni gadis berambut merah, Karin yang kini terlihat malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah, pandangan mata merah nya tak lepas dari Naruto.

'Oh Tuhan dia tampan sekali. Tentu saja tampan dalam artian berbeda dengan Sasuke, jika Sasuke tampan dari segi feminim, rapi dengan muka mulus mungkin tiap hari menyempatkan pergi ke salon' Tertawa cekikikan di dalam hati. 'Tapi si rambut kuning ini tampan yang terkesan badboy, dengan rambut kuning acak-acakan, muka kasar seperti pria sejati, jas ilmuwan yang tidak rapi sepertinya dikancingkan secara asal, dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata itu ohhhh sunggu...'

"Karin.. Kariiiiiinnnn!"

Teriakan Sasuke menghentikan Karin dari lamunan tak berujung nya jika terus di biarkan.

"Ada apa sih?" nada ketus dikeluarkan Karin.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana!" Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan tabiat buruk satu-satu nya anggota bergender prempuan anggota nya ini jadi marah pun akan percuma dan hanya membuat nya terlihat bodoh karena tidak di hiraukan.

"Baik-baik" Karin memejamkan mata nya dan seketika hal yang aneh terjadi pada tubuh nya, seolah-olah menghilang kini perlahan-lahan anggota-anggota tubuh nya perlahan transparan tak terlihat.

Terkejut, tidak. Hanya hal seperti itu tak akan membuat ilmuan seperti Naruto merasa heran apalagi terkejut dirinya yang membidangi sains menganggap segalanya mungkin dilakukan oleh sains. "Rupanya rumor yang aku dengar benar. Kalian adalah mahluk yang di ciptakan oleh Orochimaru" Mengeluarkan tangan kanan miliknya dari saku jas dan menggunakan nya untuk mengelus dagu. "Hemm.. Menarik"

"Jika kau sudah tahu maka kami tak akan segan memaksamu!" Ucapan Sasuke di iringi dengan gerakan menodongkan senapan semi-otomatis nya ke arah Naruto.

 **Dorrrr.. Dorrrr.. Dorrrr..**

Beberapa peluru yang di muntahkan oleh moncong senapan milik Sasuke dengan kecepatan 390 meter perdetik itu mengarah langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Kau pikir peluru kecil seperti ini bisa membunuh ku" Sunggingan senyum penuh aura sarkatis tetap terpatri sejak tadi menghiasi bibir Naruto.

 **Slappppp**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto berlari kedepan persendian kakinya yang bukan lagi milik manusia biasa memungkinkan dirinya bergerak dengan kecepatan tak terbayangkan.

 **Duakkkkkk**

Dari atas, ujung belakang kaki Naruto menghantam kepala Suigetsu yang tak memperkirakan kedatangan Naruto, membuat nya terjungkal kebawah dengan kepala mencium tanah.

Berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang terkena telak oleh serangan Naruto kini Sasuke dan Jugo meloncat kearah berlainan menghindari serangan Cepat Naruto.

 **Slapppp**

Tak memberikan kesempatan, lagi-lagi Naruto bergerak cepat menuju arah Sasuke mendarat.

 **Dukkkk**

Menendang dari sisi samping kiri kepala Sasuke Namun mampu ditahan oleh tangan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mampu membaca dengan baik pergerakan Naruto. Dengan menggunakan telapak tangan kiri nya menahan pergelangan kaki Naruto. Memegang erat dan menarik nya kebelakang seraya mengangkat kaki kanan nya melawan gravitasi yang selalu menggoda setiap benda agar turun kebawah, bersiap mengencangkan otot betis nya melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah kepala Naruto yang dalam posisi tidak siap.

 **Slapppp**

 **Brukkkk**

Tendangan Sasuke mampu tertahan oleh Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua tangan nya melindungi Kepala namun gaya dorong kaki Sasuke membuat Naruto terpelanting mundur ke samping.

 **Duarrrrrrrrr**

Tanpa sempat sejenak beristirahat dari tekanan karena gaya dorong tendangan milik Sasuke, sebuah peluru roket yang di tembakkan oleh Juggo mengarah kearah Naruto.

Asap mengepul dari arah Naruto menutup direksi keberadaan nya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Ketika perlahan asap mulai menipis kini terlihat tangan kanan Naruto yang mungkin dia gunakan untuk menahan gaya ledakan roket terlihat sebagian kulitnya terbakar dan mengelupas. Bukan nya daging atau tulang yang terlihat di bawah kulit yang terkelupas itu, namun sebuah logan dengan rancangan rumit yang terlihat sebagai dasar penyusun dari tangan itu.

"Rupanya kau bukan lagi seorang manusia" Ucap Sasuke memperhatikan tangan kanan milik Naruto.

"Apa kalian tahu, jika delapan puluh persen ilmuan di seluruh dunia bukan lagi manusia utuh. Mereka terlalu tergoda dengan pengetahuan hingga mencapai suatu titik dimana segala sesuatu disekitarnya tak lagi mampu memenuhi rasa haus nya akan pengetahuan hingga menjadikan pilihan terakhir tubuh nya sendiri sebagai bahan percobaan" Naruto mengusap api kecil yang membakar kulit tangan kanan nya mencoba memadamkan salah satu unsur alam itu.

"Dan apakah kalian tahu dengan keberadaan kami yang melampaui manusia. Jika kami inginkan yang menjadi pemimpin dunia bukan lagi para Hokage, yang menjadi penegak hukum bukan lagi orang-orang seperti kalian, dan sampai penjahat pun bukan lagi mereka orang-orang yang saat ini meringkuk di dalam sel penjara, tetapi kami para ilmuan. Jika kami inginkan kami bisa menguasai seluruh dunia berada di genggaman kami. Namun Tuhan masih berperan dengan tidak memberikan perasaan ingin itu kepada kami. Karena mungkin jika kami memilikinya Dunia ini akan lima kali lebih cepat hancur dari yang seharus nya"

"Itulah sebabnya aku sangat membenci para ilmuwan" Suigetsu bangkit dari jatuh nya. Tangan nya perlahan-lahan mengusap muka milik nya, membersihkan tanah yang menempel karena insiden mencium tanah yang di akibatkan tendangan Naruto.

"Karena yang aku lawan juga bukan seorang manusia tidak ada batasan lagi bagiku untuk menahan diri" Kini tubuh suigetsu perlahan-lahan terlihat membesar hingga baju yang dia gunakan robek disana-sini tak mampu menahan ukuran tubuh yang membesar tiga kali lipat. Kulit yang semula menyerupai kulit manusia kini berwarna abu-abu kasar menyerupai kulit seekor buaya. Wajah Suigetsu pun kini bukan lagi mirip seorang manusia tapi lebih kearah seekor monster.

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa lepas tak merasa taku sedikit pun dengan perubahan pada tubuh Suigetsu. "Apakah ini saat nya kita saling mencincang. Akan aku lihat seberapa kuat mahluk ciptaan Orochimaru" Tangan kiri Naruto merogoh saku jas putih yang di kenakannya, mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh para dokter untuk membedah tubuh pasien. "Benda ini aku gunakan untuk membedah tubuh para subyek percobaan ku. Bagaimana jika kau juga mencoba merasakan rasa sakit karena sayatan tipis yang di akibatkan pisau ini"

"Keparat!" Suigetsu berlari kedepan menerjang arah Naruto.

"Disini yang berperan sebagai ilmuwan adalah aku. Kau yang menjadi subyek penelitian seharusnya diam dan membiarkan aku berbuat sesuatu pada tubuh mu" Naruto memutar-mutar santai pisau bedah kecil yang ada di tangan nya tak menganggap sebuah ancaman Suigetsu dalam wujud monster yang berlari kearah nya.

Ketika diperkirakan kepalan tangan nya mampu menjangkau keberadaan Naruto, Suigetsu menarik tangan nya kebelakang membuat sebuah ruang agak jauh untuk memperkuat tenaga pukulan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Suigetsu mengayunkan tangan nya kearah depan mencoba memukul kepala Naruto.

 **Slapppp**

Hanya ruang kosong yang bersentuhan dengan tinju Suigetsu. Karena Naruto berhasil menghindari nya dengan menundukan badan tak sampai disitu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto bergerak menyamping dan terus menuju belakang badan Suigetsu ketika tangan kirinya berhasil meninggalkan sayatan kecil pada paha Suigetsu.

 **Brukkkkk**

Sungguh hal yang tidak dapat di duga sebelumnya. Sebuah sayatan kecil saja yang di lakukan Naruto mampu merobohkan Suigetsu dalam wujud monster nya.

"Sialan apa yang kau lakukakan dengan kaki kiri ku. Sehingga tidak dapat aku gerakan" Suigetsu memegangi kaki kirinya yang kini mati rasa.

"Aku seorang ilmuwan namun kemampuan bedah ku melebihi kemampuan bedah seorang dokter terbaik di dunia sekalipun. Seperti yang kau lihat hanya sayatan kecil yang aku buat pada kaki mu. Namun sayatan itu memotong sistem saraf pada kaki mu" Melangkah perlahan mendekati Suigetsu yang jatuh. Dengan jari-jari tangan kiri nya memutar-mutar pisau bedah dengan ujung yang masih terlapisi darah milik Suigetsu. "Apa perlu aku memotong tiap-tiap saraf penghubung di tubuh mu".

 **Swinggggggggg**

Sebuah hembusan angin tipis memberitahu insting Naruto untuk menghindar.

Benar saja sebuah pukulan datang lurus dari balakang Naruto membuat Naruto meloncat menghindar ke arah samping menjauhi sosok si pemukul yang di ketahui sebagai Juggo.

 **Goarrrrrrrr... Goarrrrrr...**

Sebuah teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari binatang buas diiringi dengan getaran kecil pada tanah seperti nya berasal dari hewan-hewan raksasa yang bergerak mendekat.

"Apa itu" Ucap jugo kebingungan. Yang kini menghampiri posisi Suigetsu berada.

"Sepertinya sistem keamanan tempat ini sudah aktif. Bersiap-siaplah kalian menghadapi seluruh mahluk hasil percobaan ku yang berada di tempat ini. Jika sistem keamanan tempat ini aktif mereka akan terprogram untuk menyerang siapapun yang tidak mereka kenali" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sasukee!. Aku sudah mendapatkan nya" Ucap sosok yang sejak tadi terlupakan karena ketidak terlihatan nya. Karin Kini berada di dalam mobil dengan Sakura di samping nya yang entah kenapa dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tangan nya menghidupkan mesin mobil dan dengan cekatan kakinya menginjak pedal gas dengan tangan memutar steer kemudi mobil berbalik arah melaju cepat meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

"Sakuraaa!" Menyadari apa yang terjadi Naruto beranjak berlari mengejar mobil yang di kendarai oleh Sakura.

 **Brukkkkk**

Sebuah tendangan kaki Sasuke dari arah samping mengenai telak perut Naruto.

 **Greppppp**

 **Brukkkkkk**

Tak menghiraukan rasa perih yang mungkin Naruto rasakan pada perut nya. Tangan nya dengan cepat meraih kerah leher Sasuke dan membantingnya menyamping. Tak menghiraukan tubuh Sasuke yang terpelanting akibat perbuatan nya Naruto berlari terus mengejar mobil dengan jarak yang kian menjauh.

 **Brakkkkkkkkk**

Kini hantaman sebuah batang pohon besar mengenai telak tubuh Naruto membuat nya tersungkur jatuh.

Jugo yang kini memegang sebuah batang pohon besar mendekati arah Naruto tersungkur.

 **Goarrrrrrrr**

Namun upaya nya untuk mendekati Naruto harus dia urungkan karena kedatangan sebuah hewan purba dinosaurus jenis Tyrannosaurus Rex yang mencoba mengejar nya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri kembali dan berlari sekuat tenaga yang dia punya untuk mengejar orang yang selama ini menjadi pemberi warna dalam hidupnya yang suram.

 **Brukkkkk!**

Lagi-lagi Naruto terjatuh kali ini oleh Sasuke yang menjegal kaki milik nya sehingga membuat nya terperosok jatuh kedepan.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto yang tertelungkup dan menduduki perut Naruto. Beberapa kali pukulan dilayangkan Sasuke ke kepala Naruto yang berada di bawah nya.

 **Bukkkkkkk**

Satu hantaman keras balasan Naruto dilayangkan tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Beduel keras mencoba membalikan posisi nya yang berada dibawah menjadi diatas.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Naruto bangkit berdiri kembali berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang dalam keadaan penuh memar pada wajah nya karena di akibatkan pukulan nya.

 **Ckitttttttt**

Sebuah Dinosaurus jenis Mamenchisaurus terlihat menyebrangi jalan beraspal tepat di depan Karin mengendarai mobil. Dinosaurus berleher panjang itu memaksa Karin menekan pedal rem secara mendadak untuk menghindari tabrakan. Dengan kelihaiannya mengemudi Karin berhasil menghindari Dinosaurus dengan ukuran di bandingkan dengan diri nya hanyalah seekor tikus dan seekor ibu gajah menurut nya.

"Sial! Apa lagi sekarang. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini!" Karin berteriak kesal ketika melihat grombolan dinosaurus Triceratops dengan tiga cula di kepalanya yang datang dari arah depan. Memaksa Karin harus berbelok ke kiri mencari jalan lain.

.

.

.

Dan bersambung.

* * *

Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi para reader maupun reviewer! yang mau meluangkan waktu nya untuk membaca maupun mereview.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


End file.
